


My Secrets Revealed

by NahShizzums123



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Mutant Spencer, Mutants, Organized Crime, Secret Past, Undercover, Whump, Witness Protection, attempted sexual assault of a minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahShizzums123/pseuds/NahShizzums123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when what was supposed to be a simple undercover information case turns into something a lot more complex - and for one member of the BAU a lot more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so just to let you know i'm posting this story, i don't have a Beta and was only able to give it a very quick read, so if there are any glaring mistakes i missed or things i need to clear up, please let me know.  
> I was going to post the next chapter to Father Logan series but i accidentally deleted it beyond recovery. I'm kicking myself for it ;(  
> I'll work on that one next, but in the mean time...  
> let me know if you think i should continue with this one please xx  
> P.s. after Spencer initially changes to a female, to indicate if he is male or female i will be using the relevant pronouns for each form.
> 
> EDIT: hey guys, just to let you know that somehow some of the paragraphs got mixed up so i went back and changed them all into their correct place, should make more sense now

The first time the team found out about Reid’s mutation, was completely by mistake. It was the day after a long case, everyone was exceptionally tired, and the paper work had piled up substantially. It started with Reid, Garcia, Prentiss and JJ in Garcia’s cave. Sitting around on the many beanbags she had laying around. They were laughing about the finishing of the case the day previous. Morgan had stumbled over his words with the talk down of the unsub, the situation the unusb had been found in was rather… unique, and the whole team had been stumped by the presence. Resulting Morgan’s attempt at talking down the man who had murdered four women being successful yet completely humiliating in front of his team. 

As they had spoken about the events in Garcia’s ‘office’ explaining to the tech goddess just exactly what had happed to her ‘chocolate thunder.’ They were laughing as JJ recounted some of the interesting comments made by the more muscled agent. Yet, she found herself unable to accurately mimic his facial expression. That was where the reveal started. They had laughed brightly, tears in their eyes at the memory, and for Garcia the reveal of the events that had happened. Reid shook his head as he stood, pacing around the room, “JJ, you’re doing the face wrong.” He laughed as he turned around facing the group again. Unaware that the memory had activated his mutation, and a shine dropped over his body as it shifted in the blink of the eye and Morgan was then standing in front of the group. The surprised and slightly put out face they had seen on Morgan’s face at the moment of the talk down. 

“Reid! What the hell?!” Prentiss exclaimed as they all jumped back at the sight of Morgan in front of them now causing Reid to look down at his body and his eyes go wide and mouth dropped when he realised what had happened. 

“Um, I have an explanation.” He rushed out, holding Morgan’s hands up as he stood there, trying to get his mind working fast enough to try and find a round-a-bout way of telling the female team members about his status.

“You’re a mutant?” Garcia said before he could definitely come up with a way to explain to them.

“Yeah, well… yeah. I was recruited as part of the mutant initiation program. I shapeshift and can mimic anything or anyone.” He said, not having changed back from Morgan’s body yet. Expecting a disgusted look and being sent out of the office. What he didn’t expect was for JJ to turn around to him, bright eyes and laughing, as she darted to hug him and was then enveloped in the arms of the other two women.

“God Spence, why didn’t you tell us?” JJ asked as she stepped back.

So from there Spencer explained to them the conditions of his entry to the bureau, including his sworn to secrecy. 

“so what can you do exactly?” Garcia asked, curiosity glistening in her eyes as she looked at her junior G-man who had taken shape of her ‘Sugar Shack.’ 

They watched the man stutter, strange watching the way embarrassment light up Derek Morgan’s face in a way that wouldn’t be seen on the man himself. “I’m a shapeshifter,” He mumbled as the light shimmered again and he appeared in his own body again. “I can shift into anything or anyone.” He explained before the shimmering reappeared and he was replaced by a chocolate brown cat with a white patch on his chest. Circling between Garcia’s feet before hoping onto the couch between Prentiss and JJ and changing back again. “I’m also a mimic, I can copy anything I see another person do, or when I touch them I can mimic them perfectly, they get stored in my mind, because of my memory meaning I only have to touch someone once. Like with Morgan, I can perfectly mimic him, his voice and anything else that makes him who he is. If I touch a mutant, I can store and mimic their own powers to use as my own if the need arises.” He explained as he sunk into the seat a little bit. Seeing the girls light up at his explanation. Leading to more laughter as they made him display his powers very obviously by making him change into Hotch. 

Slowly they went back to their previous topic, this time with Spencer being able to mimic perfectly what had happened. The girls laughing as Spencer paraded around as Morgan. Laughing as he was suddenly pulled onto Garcia’s lap. One arm wrapping around her neck at the very moment that the door swung open and admitted the three other men on the team, including the one that Spencer was currently mimicking. 

Hotch smirked to himself as he saw the scene in front of them, while Morgan and Rossi stood there frozen, mouths dropping open as they tried to make sense of the second Morgan who was standing up and walking towards the one whom had just entered.  
They watched the shimmer take over the second Morgan as his body slimmed and grew. Spencer Reid standing in front of his best friend with a lazy smirk. 

“I see you have decided to inform the team, Reid.” Hotch spoke, unable to keep the smile out of his features, he had obviously known about Reid’s recruitment as part of the mutant program. Being his unit chief it was necessary knowledge. Yet, he had respected the young doctor’s wishes to keep it hidden from the team until such time he was ready to tell them.

“Reid, kid, what the hell?” Morgan gaped at the younger man, who just grinned childishly back and shrugged. “We were talking about the last case.” He said as an excuse. 

“While I am sure you have explained your mutation to the others, any further explanations will have to wait. We’ve been requested for a case, specifically Reid, they need you.” Hotch spoke as he nodded out of the door. “Conference room now and I’ll debrief.” He explained.

Hotch turned and walked off, while the rest stayed for a brief moment. “So kiddo, anymore secrets we need to know?” Rossi asked as the girls stood up to make their way to the conference room with them. 

Reid shrugged and smirked, reaching inside the collar of his work shirt he tugged on a chain that would commonly hold dog tags and showed off a white gold band with a small line of rubies pressed into the side. “I’m married?” he asked more than said before tucking it back into his shirt and moving to follow Hotch to the conference room, leaving more shocked faces behind. The silence broken by Garcia’s squeal as she rushed after them. 

\--  
The team sat in their spaces around their conference table, all their eyes flickering to Reid who was sitting innocently looking up at Hotch and feely toying with the ring on the chain around his neck.  
Their unit chief stood in front of them all and cleared his throat to get their attention before he launched into an explanation of their case.  
“So recently the organized crime unit has been narrowing down on a section of a nationwide crime syndicate in California. Unfortunately they don’t have any agents willing to go undercover as they have already been seen in their positions on the TV. They need two people to go undercover, who are less likely to get recognised. Ideally they want two females to have a chance of getting close to the leader of this branch. They are hoping by taking down this section then they would be a step closer to the head of the syndicate. Which is why Reid they have asked for you and Prentiss. JJ you can’t go because you have been broadcasted enough on TV that you would be easily recognisable.” Hotch explained as he showed them pictures of the people they were to be looking at. “We have meanwhile been asked to get form the information in to a profile to see if we can assist in profiling who would be more likely to be the head of this syndicate.” He spoke and looked at both Reid and Prentiss to see their hesitant nods at going along with this so far. 

It was Reid who spoke up first funny enough “Do you need me to look specific or just like a female version of myself?” He asked curiously, trying to picture in his mind if he would need to shapeshift various body parts separately. 

“No, you should be fine as yourself, will you need to go buy clothing?” Hotch asked as he handed Reid a credit card, “this card is attached the Bureau’s account, they will fund anything you deem necessary to maintain your cover.” He said as Reid took it and nodded before standing up. “You have a little over 90 minutes until wheels up, so take the card, get all the things you will need and meet us back here. You can’t shift until we get here just in case they see you walking into the station with FBI agents. Do you need anyone to go with for the shopping?” He asked as he prepared to inform the rest of the team their parts. Reid having been informed how he would act undercover when he was first hired as part of the team. 

“I’ll be back in an hour then. I’ll be fine, I know the sizing and everything, and I’ll meet you back here.” He spoke as he slung his messenger back over his shoulder and made his way to the door to catch the metro towards the shopping centre where he could pick out things that he believed would fit the profile they wanted him to play with this case.

**

It was little over an hour later where Spencer pushed a full suitcase into the BAU bullpen and sat it near his desk. The sleek hard case fit in with the style perfectly and didn’t look too feminine or masculine meaning he could use it in either body. 

“holy shit kid, you really used that card to your advantage,” Morgan spoke as he appeared beside the man who was now looking sceptically at the case. 

“yeah I don’t think Hotch will like the receipts I have, but I couldn’t just go to Walmart, they want me to play a specific part and I needed the clothes that would show that.” He spoke with a huff as he put the bag with the receipts on the desk with a wince, “no definitely not going to like it.” He sighed as Prentiss, JJ and Garcia made an appearance to try and look inside the case that Spencer was keeping firmly shut until he shifted later. The girls had gone to Prentiss’ house to pack her some things and a quick stop at a different shop to get things she was missing.

Before Reid really knew what was happening they were on their way, boarding the plane and each taking their seats. Which the girls then took as down time between discussing the case and getting into character. Meaning they used this time to question Reid about his revelation regarding his marital status.

“So who’s the lucky girl?” Garcia gushed, which in turn cause Reid to turn bright red at the assumption. 

“Garcia, he’s not a girl.” He whispered his voice low and his head ducked to avoid any looks he may get regarding his sexual orientation. He knew they harboured no feeling towards his mutant status and they didn’t seem discriminatory against gender preference, yet he couldn’t stop himself from being extremely nervous over their reactions.

“I win!” Prentiss exclaimed suddenly, drawing all eyes to her as she laid a hand out to Morgan, “20 bucks, give it over.” She grinned brightly, making a hurrying motion with her hand. Reid looked startled between the pair as Morgan huffed and grabbed his wallet from his go bag to fork out the $20.

“What-?” he trailed off, not having expected this reaction from his friends, having expected at least a little bit of hostility, especially from Morgan, given his past. Yet maybe he was judging his friend too harshly, maybe he had just let all the fears be brought to life. 

“You never talk about your love life and I made a bet with Morgan that when you settled down it would be with a man, but Morgan seemed to like to think you would be a ladies man.” She laughed at the almost pouting like expression on Morgan’s face, even if the joy sparkling in his eyes betrayed the sulk. 

Reid was stunned for a moment more and then burst into a grin as he looked at the team that he took as family. 

“So tell us about your man, Spence.” JJ spoke next as she unashamedly leaned forward on one elbow to not miss a moment. Spencer blushed brightly at this.

“He’s a couple years older than me, umm, he’s from Louisiana. He actually has met Will before – He lived in New Orleans.” He said nodding to JJ, who looked a little taken back by that. “His accent is really heavy, it affects his speaking sometimes.” The more he spoke, the slightly more dreamy his tone became. “We met when I was eight years old, got married when just before I started at the academy. He’s a mutant too, except his is more physical. He has these eyes…” He trailed off as he blinked himself back into the present and saw all the slightly teasing yet proud faces smiling at him. 

“He sounds prefect for you kid.” Morgan spoke, reaching out to put an arm around Reid’s shoulder to ground him into the present moment a bit more. 

“Junior G-man, you think you could show him to us?” Garcia asked playfully, and blinked hopefully up at Reid. Now knowing about his mutation it allowed them to ask more open questions.

Reid looked at her nervously before nodding and adjusting his seating position so he sprawled rather than sitting rod straight. He closed his eyes and a second later the shimmer appeared again, replacing his recently cropped hair with shoulder length auburn hair, his complete outfit changing as a trench coat spread out beneath him, splaying onto the couch. He blinked his eyes open again and the team immediately saw what he meant when he had trailed off. Showing off the black sclera and red iris, his facial features quirked in a sly smirk that was almost cocky. 

“Wow Spence, you scored well.” JJ Laughed as Garcia squealed and moved to sit next to Spencer to be able to inspect him closer. 

“Seriously Reid, holy shit.” Prentiss commented as she looked back at Morgan and Rossi to find them stunned silent while Hotch sat with a small knowing smirk.

“je sais chere.” Spencer replied in a flawless Cajun-French accent. JJ immediately picking up on it from Will. He grinned at them as he let himself shimmer again and change back, running a hand through his hair when it shortened again. “Yeah, that’s him.” He spoke, his cheeks tinging red at the looks of awe he was getting.

“Kid, what was with the armour?” Rossi asked having picked up on the specific outfit, unable to deny that it felt familiar. 

Reid flushed darker at this, “He’s, his name is Remy, he’s part of the X-men.” He said with a slight flinch worried about their reaction with his connect to a supposedly terrorist organisation.

“He’s good to you?” Morgan spoke up, looking critically at Reid, the man he considered to be his little brother and hoping he wouldn’t have to ruin Reid’s supposed happiness.

“He’s amazing, he’s saved my life more than I could ever thank him for. He helped me learn to use and control my powers, he was my best friend when I was younger.” He spoke, his eyes filled with memories and emotions that made the team smile. 

“Good, that’s all we want.” Morgan smiled softly, before he turned to look at Hotch, who had stayed silent through the whole reveal. “You knew this?” He asked of the older man.

“Yes, when Reid was put onto our team I was briefed on why he had been recruited, other than his intellect that Gideon had found. After about two weeks working with us, I had an intruder in my office once you had all gone home. Apparently his husband is very protective of him and had come to ‘source’ us out so to speak. Reid came in while I was comforting him in my office and we were properly introduced to each other.” Hotch explained while Spencer continued to blush before rising to go get himself a cup of coffee from the pot at the back of the plane. 

When he returned the conversation had changed back to the case. 

 

The arrival at the station happened smoothly, as they met with the organised crime squad and were briefed on their end of things. Then the team were escorted to their hotel where Reid would change and Prentiss would get into character.

Spencer disappeared into the bathroom with his case when they arrived to get ready in private. 

When he wasn’t done after 30 minutes Morgan knocked on the door. “Reid, man, hurry up, we don’t have all day for you to make yourself look beautiful.” Morgan huffed and headed back to the man room where the rest were waiting. Prentiss was wearing black skin-tight jeans and a ruffled red silk shirt, her makeup done and outfit completed with ankle boots with an impressive heel. 

After another 5 minutes, just as Morgan was about to walk back to the bathroom, this time with Garcia, the door opened. 

To saw that team was stunned would be an understatement. They looked up in awe as their team member walked in. They could see the similarities, obviously noticing other than the sex change he hadn’t changed his features further. Or rather she hadn’t.

Spencer stood in front of them, fidgeting slightly at the staring as they took in the new look.  
Now dressed in a black leather skater skirt, a turtle neck, mid-rift shirt and heeled combat boots. Large hoops hanging from each ear, lips painted in a blood red, while eyes were outlined in deep black, and made already long eyelashes even longer. To top it off, long deep brown hair was tied in a high pony tail and still reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. 

“Shit Reid, I didn’t expect that, don’t know what I did, but wow kid.” Morgan huffed looking at the man – now woma in front of him. One that if he saw her in a club would hit on immediately.

“Wait 187, first, you look absolutely stunning honey. Second, can we call you she? It might get confusing?” The tech analyst asked, curious as she approached him to look at his well-done makeup. 

“I think that may be for the best Garcia, it would save confusion,” she said with a smile, “I kinda shrunk, I’m about 5 foot 7 now.” She sighed softly and sat on the chair, curling her legs under her.

“You look good kiddo, definitely convincing, but I have to ask. Did you do the makeup yourself and buy those clothes?” at this questioned caused the newly female Spencer to flush bright red.

“Um…ummm, yeah.” She stuttered, “when I was a teenager, after my powers came in, I realised that in college, girls are more socially accepted as being different, I was always seen as smaller and weaker, which is unaccepted for boys in college. No matter intelligence, so I used to go to college like this. Spencer can be a uni-sex name so I didn’t have to change it. Remy taught me how to shop for myself, what clothes looked good in this form, it never really stuck with my usual body, no matter how much he tried. I picked up on the makeup when puberty hit.” She flushed. Looking down in slight embarrassment at just having admitted to going to college as a female.

“Well now everyone has marvelled in Reid’s Cinderella transformation, can we get back to the case.” Hotch spoke, although they could see the sparkle of mischief in the stern unit chief’s eyes. 

 

An hour later saw Spencer and Prentiss walking into the auto-shop that was being used as a cover for some of the crime syndicate’s jobs. Their ‘reputations’ had been sent out in rumours and their covers were in place as they walked in. A slight sway to Spencer’s hips due to what she had been told to portray. Their name’s had stayed close to real life so they wouldn’t be too confused. Spencer going by ‘Spence’ and Emily by just ‘Em.’

They were brought in easily, with a flash of a smile from both of them, and brought into the office, where their target was working out of at the back of the shop. Just because they knew their mission, didn’t mean they were entirely comfortable with the fact. Emily was to play Spencer’s best friend, while Spencer had to use her abilities to get close to the unsub and extract information from him for the profile, meaning she would have to cosy up to the man. 

The initial meeting went well, Spencer flirting like her life depended on it, while Emily answered basic questions and gushed in places but didn’t speak overly. 

Their first issue however was as they were leaving the office, their unsub – one James Hardwin, had his arms around both girls shoulder’s as he lead them to the main back of shop, where they would actually work out of. Part of their cover involved being skilled assassins, which is what had gotten James’ interest.  
As they walked into the shop Spencer had to fight the urge not to freeze. The figure standing at a far Corvette, had a very familiar body shape to Spencer and the trench coat was unmistakable. Spencer smiled politely at James as he invited Emily over to look at their new ‘purchase,’ as she had come under the assumption of being a mechanic and machinery tech. Spencer instead swayed her hips as she walked over to the car that Remy was currently bent over. Bracing her elbows on the bonnet and bending over enough, that she knew would give her figure the best curve. Letting the energy she could mimic from Remy’s charge fill her so that the car glowed slightly pink.  
“Hey handsome, what’s a pretty one like you doing over here? All on your lonesome?” She said, her voice teasing and playful as she caught Remy’s attention. Seeing the moment the man’s empathetic charm recognised her signature and he immediately connected the dots. Narrowing the black-on-Red eyes at her as she just grinned back – letting the pink disappear at Remy’s recognition.  
“Bonjour, mon mari,” She laughed lightly, a perfect mimic of Remy’s ability to speak flawless French. Seeing the way he scowled at her.  
“Penny,” he warned, wanting to know just why she was there, in a situation he would deem as too dangerous for her, regardless of her powers and status as an FBI agent. 

“Spence, c’mon we gotta go.” Emily’s voice rung over to the pair at the car and Spencer perked up and smiled over at her, seeing as Emily made the connection to who Spencer was speaking to and the form she had taken in the jet. 

“Sorry honey, duty calls.” She said with a slight sigh to Remy, his eyes darting over him as she leaned forward to whisper her hotel and room number in his ear so that he would know to stop by later. 

She skipped off towards Emily where an arm was wrapped around her shoulder by James. Flashing a smile over her other shoulder at Remy who had a tight scowl and jealous look on his face.  
\--  


Barely two hours later and the door to the hotel room knocked and Spencer opened it with a grin to see Remy. Immediately jumping on him to connect their lips. Remy’s hands bracing her hips as he led her back into the room without breaking the connection. Using his foot to close the door behind him as they entered the room. Spencer wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling their body’s flush to each other. Remy’s hands starting to stop lower as a clearing of someone’s throat sounded from behind them. 

Separating with a startled shock, Remy looked up as Spencer looked over her shoulder, to see Emily standing, leaning against the door frame to the bedroom watching the two of them with a slight flush to her cheeks. Spencer’s face immediately went bright red,  
“oh Emily, as you can guess this is Remy. Remy this is Emily Prentiss, I work with her.” Spencer introduced, her voice slightly lower in embarrassment.  
Emily raised an eyebrow but laughed softly, “nice to meet you Remy, just thought I’d let you know I am Spencer’s roommate for this case,” she said with a wink, “I’ll let you two be with yourself, I’ll set up the skype call with the team in the next room.” She said and headed towards the bedroom she had claimed as her own.

Spencer flushed and buried his face in Remy’s shoulder as the elder Cajun laughed softly, “Bonjour Chere, Nice t’ meet y’, Penny has told me a lot ‘bout y’ and y’ team.” He said with a laugh as he pulled back from Spencer as something passed over his face at Emily’s mention of the case and he looked down at the now shorter female, who was usually his husband. Spencer having taken off the heels when they had returned to the hotel. 

As soon as Emily left the room, Remy turned on Spencer. “Dat be the question Remy wants to ask.” He said his voice slightly harder as Spencer flinched back from him, knowing where this conversation was going. “what y’ doin’ here Penny, what y’ doin’ wit’ dat connard?” Remy spoke his voice hinting at both anger an concern.

“I’m doing my job Remy, we got called in on a case to her the organised crime unit, they needed two people undercover, preferably female and JJ is too publically recognised, you know it was part of my contract when I signed onto the FBI, I would be more likely called in on undercover missions.” She spoke fast, trying to placate the older man before they turned into an all-out argument over her safety once again. As it was a familiar topic to them both. 

“There be a difference between undercover work and dis, y’ could get caught Penny, y’ could get killed. Dere is still a bounty up f’ y’ head, mon amour.” Remy’s voice turned slightly desperate at this which made Spencer straighten up and scowl in response. 

“I’m an FBI agent, I know how to protect myself, and you don’t think I didn’t think of this side of things. I’m being careful Remy, I know what I’m doing.” She said, her tone that little bit snooty if=t gets whenever she feels like she is being treated like a child. 

“obviously y’ don’t, y’ riskin’ y’ life cher,” Remy snarled, his muscles tensing.  
~~~  
“How’s it going Prentiss?” Hotch asked as the team appeared on the computer screen, looking eagerly at her and looking slightly disappointed that Spencer wasn’t with her.

“Alright, we’ve got settled, Hardwin has taken the bait, he believes our stories and we are being introduced to everything around here.” She said with a sigh as the voices in the next room raised in an argument. “We may have just one little issue,” she huffed. 

“What, are you okay?” Rossi interjected looking around her to try and see an immediate threat that wasn’t there. 

“it looks like we weren’t the only ones to notice Hardwin’s connections and the possibility to take down the organisation. It seems the X-men did aswell. Remy is here, which as you can guess has led to a lovely reunion between he and Reid. But they’ve spent the last half an hour arguing next door. Something about Reid putting himself in immense danger being here, and a bounty on his head.” She sighed as the voices next-door fell silent and the door opened hesitantly. Spencer’s head poked through and he sheepishly made his way to the bed where Prentiss was laying with the laptop. Taking up the place next to her as Remy followed and settled on the edge of the bed. 

“You two done fighting?” Prentiss asked with a tease and a smirk as the team on the computer laughed at their expense. 

Spencer stayed silent until a look sent from Remy and a nudge from the woman made him turn to face the Cajun. Remy raised an eyebrow and sighed, “y’ tell dem now Penny, or I’m takin’ y’ home.” He warned, and saw the way Spencer’s face went red in a mixture of embarrassment and rage. 

“What’s going on pretty boy?” Morgan asked, “Prentiss said she heard something about you having a bounty on your head?” Morgan asked again when he didn’t get an immediate answer, worried about the one he thought of as a little brother (maybe sister now that he was looking at a female version). 

Reid blew out a breath and mentally prepared herself for what she was to say. “I am afraid I have not been entirely honest with you all. I do have one more secret I have kept from you.” She sighed. “I think this would be best summarized with three points.” They could see as she got her courage up and Remy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.  
“Okay, here it goes.” She said before taking one last breath to steady herself, “I am not an only child, my dad did not leave me when I was ten, and my last name is not Reid.” She rushed out. Looking at the stunned faces in front of her and Emily to her side.


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With The Team anxious to know what's going on, how will they react to Reid's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since posted, i got carried away with uni and the little social life i had. hopefully by the end of the month i should be back to writing as Uni will be over exams by then. Thank you all that read my stories.  
> A big thank you to Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies who has volunteered her time to be my Beta. Thank you so much x.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think. :)   
> love xx  
> P.s. just a reminder that for as long as Spencer is a female i will use female pronouns as it will be easier.

“Kid, what the hell are you talking about?” Morgan asked, he could see three people in the hotel room. Two of which were his team and pseudo family members. One of which had just dropped a bombshell that could rip apart the long fragile trust they had built with each other.

“Um…” Reid trailed off, unable to think of a way she could explain all of this. Feeling Remy’s arm around her shoulder giving her a squeeze bolstered her courage. She could see the expectant look in all their eyes, as they looked at her waiting for her explanation. Rossi had a slight glint of knowing in his eye, something like recognition. 

“Um, my father isn’t William Reid. His name is William Leavitt.” She mumbled softly, addressing one of the many questions she had risen. She could see the looks of recognition in their eyes as they made the connection.

“Reid, are you saying the Leavitt Family... that’s the core of this case!” Emily said beside her, her eyes went wide as she knew the consequences of what her friend was saying here. 

“I know, and that’s my father.I'm the youngest of four siblings. My oldest sibling is my sister Abigal, and then my twin older brothers Ellery and Jasper.” She kept her voice low, yet this time she didn’t stop to let them intervene. Leaning heavily on Remy for support, she mived on to the next part. “My mother died in child birth. Diana Reid was my nanny growing up. My siblings were very much into what my dad taught us, yet Diana, she taught me about books and let me learn things, kept my mind challenged growing up. I met Remy when I was eight years old. I had gone to New Orleans with my siblings, Abigal was seventeen. Dad had sent us on a mission, it was just Intel. We took a wrong turn. Remy was twelve at the time. We ran into him and his adoptive father. The four of us got separated – my powers had just come in and when we separated my shifting went out of control. I was suddenly changing into anyone I brushed up against. I ended up meeting up with Remy again, and we started talking. I explained who my dad was, we spoke. When I went back home, we stayed in contact. He helped me with my dad and with my powers. When I was ten years old, I had control of my powers and my dad drafted me to do a mission. I didn’t realise what the mission was at first, I was undercover – much like we are now. I had a fake identity, I thought I was getting information, stealing a few things at best. What I didn’t expect was to show up there, and be forced to shift into someone slightly older. I was made to look about eighteen. I was forced into some uncomfortable positions, I was only ten years old.” Her voice started to shake as she took a few deep breaths and Remy pulled her tighter to his side. 

“I ran before I could finish the mission, I ran to Remy. When I went missing, my dad’s team who had taken me over told him what happened. He put a bounty on my head. I was being groomed to take over the classified missions for when I grew up, with my powers I fit it perfectly. All four of us had powers. You know mine. Abigal was – is a pyro with slight telekinesis. Ellery and Jasper both have slight empathy. Ellery has omni-linguism, meaning he can speak any language. Jasper has Astral Projection. We were each taught in different specialties. I had the interrogation and intel, because I could change. When I ran, I got back in contact with Diana. I took her name, she was always like a mother to me so I told her that I’d run. She helped me get resettled, helped me disappear. This was before her illness got worse. I grew up with Remy and with Diana there. Then I went to Caltech and started getting my degrees. I was under my own form of witness protection. We had forged papers for me to make my life as Spencer Reid complete. Spencer Leavitt was gone, he disappeared from the face of the earth. I couldn’t be tracked anymore. I was actually free for once in my life.” She said softly and hid her face against Remy’s neck to try and avoid the tears that were starting to pool in the bottom of her eyes, as she thought back on the pain she had gone through and how Remy was pretty much the only reason she had escaped. 

 

“Reid… Spence, why didn’t you tell us this before?” JJ asked as she looked through the screen to see the man – woman, she counted as part of her close knit family. 

“When Penny ran, we decided dat it would be best dat he disappear completely. We tell no-one that de identity was false. Extra protection. Don’t blame mon mari, was our choice, for de best.” Remy spoke, holding Spencer close as he spoke, trying to make her feel protected and safe with him there.

“When did you guys get married?” Garcia spoke for the first time, getting over her shock of what her Junior G-man (woman?) had said and admitted to them. 

“When Penny got recruited by y’r agent Gideon, we knew we’d be separated. I needed t’ be able t’ know when he was in trouble. I joined de X-men and we knew dat it would be dangerous t’ be in constant contact. Mais I needed t’ know.” Remy spoke, resting a hand on the back of Spencer’s hair, pulling it out of the high pony tail she had had it resting in. running his hands softly through the now loose, long chocolate locks. “dis whole story, dere is a point.” He continued, “Merde, Dis man, James. He be apart of Spencer’s papa’s organisation. If he recognises Penny, dere is a 10 million dollar bounty on his head. Dat would be why I am concerned.” Remy’s voice was soft and sincere as he spoke about the possible peril his husband was in that, until now, the BAU team had no idea of. 

Spencer lifted her head and glared at the other man. “James and I were friends growing up, my father used to bring me along on his trips to LA, because I was able to look at their ledgers and calculate better plans for their organization without missing too much school. He never knew me long enough to know about my mutation, he won’t recognise me this way. The biggest fear is this meeting he was talking about tomorrow, that will be with the higher ups – it’s a general status report meeting, but it’s something one member of my family will attend. If it’s Ellery or Jasper I might be in trouble, they can recognise the emotional signature through their empathy. I don’t think Abigal would notice me, my father is more likely to have a slight idea. He knows what I look like at this age. We have reason to believe he knows my name change and has kept tabs on me.” Spencer explained as she situated herself to rest back against Remy, yet still facing her friends in the computer. Seeing the morphing of their face in the possible danger she was in.

“Damn kid, can you go anywhere without trouble following you?” Morgan asked, his face lifting into a small smirk. Although his eyebrows rose in surprise at the laugh from the man Spencer was leaning on (it was still hard for him to get his mind around the fact that his little sibling was married and had been for several years).

“Dat is somet’in’ Penny is good at, always has been. De stories I could tell y’,” Remy smirked, placing a kiss to Spencer’s nose when the younger glared at him. Knowing that when she returned to looking at the computer she would see Garcia’s face light up with the prospects of stories from Spencer’s past. Something he wasn’t very good at sharing. Yet, now they knew he had good reason. Glancing to her side she could see Emily looking at her with an almost mischievous smile. Groaning and swatting at Remy’s chest. “Now you’ve done it.” She huffed.

“Reid, do you want us to extract you from the case?” Hotch asked, pulling them back to the seriousness of the situation and the information that had just been brought to light.

Reid knew what Remy wanted her to say right now, they had worked so hard to get her to this point, a place she was safe and could be kept that way. Knowing she could possibly be throwing herself back into danger just by being here. Yet, she also knew what she wanted to say and what she needed to say. She joined the FBI to help people, to stop people like her father from ruining the lives of more people. To do some good in the world. She let out a breath as she shook her head. “No Hotch, I can handle this. They won’t recognise me. I learnt how to shield my mind a long time ago. If the twins show up I’ll make sure they don’t recognise me.” She spoke, her voice firm emphasising her intent to finish this case all the way through. 

She could see as Hotch nodded and sighed softly. “Alright Reid, but if there is a hint of anything going wrong we are pulling you out. I am going to count on Prentiss and Remy to ensure that they tell me if you don’t.” His own voice was hard and firm, leaving no room for arguments as Spencer nodded her assent. Even though the choice never really was hers.  
***

The skype call ended soon after their conversation and Prentiss and Reid started retreating to get ready for bed. They began going through their routines. Spencer was still getting used to going through the familiar movements in her new body.   
She was surprised to find that Remy was waiting for her in her bed when she returned from brushing her teeth and combing her hair. 

“You're going to stay?” She asked with curiosity evident in her voice as she watched the lean form of the man who had shed his jacket and boots and was laying on the bed in his undershirt and boxers, making her feel nostalgic and a little bit home sick – it had been months since they last saw each other, every time she was free Remy was on a mission and vice versa. It may not be the most typical of marriages but it kept them both safe and allowed them to do what they felt they need to in order to help people. 

“Oui, Remy hasn’t seen y’ in a while. Know it’s a case, me, mais, Wolvie will keep an eye out. Wanna be near y’.” he spoke his accent thick with fatigue as he moved to get under the covers and invite Spence in as well. They never did sleep all that well when they were apart. 

“Logan’s here aswell?” Spencer asked perking up slightly. Although she knew it would be unlikely for Remy to have come on his own, the older feral had always been really close with her. She didn’t know if she’d call them friends or family – but she trusted him with her life and he was good company. She could see Remy’s smirk at her question when he just nodded and she curled against him in order to get comfortable and fall asleep. Knowing as his arms wrapped around her that he wouldn’t be moving until they both woke the next morning.   
**

They woke bright and early the next morning, knowing they needed to go over a game plan with Emily before they could head out for the day. Today would really put them to the test – it was their first full day under these identities and they were about to prove why they should be allowed to continue in the crime syndicate. Which meant showing off their skills. Then this afternoon and evening there would be a ‘meeting’ with local members. Which meant there would be a need for formal clothes as meetings were generally disguised as banquets or balls in which several dignitaries were invited under the big names that were linked to the crime syndicate. This just made Spencer happier that she had packed clothing for almost every occasion and so had Emily. 

She grinned as she opened her eyes to look at the familiar red-black eyes of her husband and best friend. 

“Bonjour Mon Coeur,” the French words spoken with a rough just-from-sleep voice as Remy looked down at her. She couldn’t resist lifting up to place a kiss to his lips. Morning breath be damned – they hadn’t woke like this in quite a while and truth be told, she longed for the companionship and love she was always surrounded with when in the presence of her beloved. 

“Salut,” She replied, her accent perfect as she took part of what she had stored from Remy to be able to mimic the proper pronunciation of foreign words – because god knows she couldn’t do it on her own.

They were pulled from their perfect bubble of contented-ness by a knock on the door. Seeing Remy grin she knew it wouldn’t be one of the men to whom they would have to pretend today. 

“I got it Em.” She called to the other woman so she wouldn’t have to rush out, knowing she hated waking up from alarm. “Remy, make me some coffee.” She ordered her voice not wavering and leaving no room for argument as the man stood with a laugh, putting up both hands and walking towards where the coffee maker was in the hotel suite. 

She bounced over to the door and swung it open, near on leaping on the short but sturdy man in front of her as she pulled him into a hug, only moments before he realised who it was opening the door and he let out a bark like laugh. Scenting her slightly just to confirm the identity due to the appearance and gender change. Probably also the rather revealing red pyjamas she had worn to bed. 

“What’s up kiddo, what are you doing here? Looking like that?” he spoke as Remy appeared at the door again, carrying two mugs of coffee. Logan stepping in and shutting the entry to the suite as Remy handed Spencer her mug and wrapped an arm around her waist while he took a drink from his own. “oi dere Wolvie, keep y’ eyes off what’s mine.” He teased and kissed the top of Spencer’s head. 

Spencer laughed and this and playfully shoved Remy’s shoulder – careful not to spill either of their coffees. “come on in Logan, I assume you are here to find out the plan for today. We can explain to you why we are here then.” She spoke and smiled as she passed an almost zombie-like Prentiss who scowled at the fact Reid already had her coffee and was settling into a chair at the table. 

As Spencer folded herself into a chair at the end of the table, cradling the mug between her hands, she focused her attention towards the rest of the small group as they each took up their own seat. Prentiss now looking slightly more awake with coffee in her hands. 

“So, pup, Rem never told me you were gonna be here.” Logan raised an eyebrow as he kicked back in his own seat to Spencer’s left. Spencer tried to ignore the disgruntled noise from her right where she could feel Remy had settled down, still staying close to her, high protective instincts on high, yet she had no clue if it was to do with her being female currently or if he thought she was in too much danger. 

“He didn’t know I’d be here Logan,” She spoke and took a sip of her coffee before turning her head to face Prentiss, making it obvious that the conversation would have to wait. “While what I said to Hotch is true, there is a chance that my family will make an appearance, they are getting trained to take over after my father dies. They won’t recognise me like this, it’s been too many years for them to put the similarities together. However, we do need to discuss how we are going to approach the meeting and the test today.” She spoke.

A couple hours later and everything had been sorted to their plans as both the ladies go changed into their chosen gear for their skill set. They hadn’t portrayed Emily as being overly acrobatic and she was to be more stealth, which would fit the woman perfectly. For that she wore simple black pants and a soft shirt that she could move in, her gun strapped to her hips and smooth soled shoes to allow her to move silently. 

What she didn’t expect however, was for Spencer to exit the bathroom, in a full body jumpsuit, obviously altered for her feminine shape, hair braided over one shoulder, slight heeled boots and a decoration of deep pink-purple plating running over her torso and softer more vulnerable parts of her body. The colour almost a perfect match to the chest armour that Remy wore as he appeared from the bed room, pulling on his trench coat. Emily’s eyes were drawn to the holsters strapped to Spencer legs, - it didn’t hold a gun as one would have thought, but instead each holster held a 9 inch blade.

“Are you ready?” Spencer asked as she approached Emily, smiling at the stunned look on the woman’s face. “What? I used to help the X-men out when I was available, and I’d do it like this, that way if they ever got caught on media, no one would recognise me.” She smiled and headed towards the door.

“You’re full of surprises, Reid,” Emily laughed as she followed after the other female, Remy and Logan only just behind her. Emily caught up to Spencer and linked their arms together – heading towards the meet up point where they would be asked to show their skills and be evaluated for areas of the syndicate. “Let’s go show these guys what we can do.” She laughed challengingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,   
> To be honest with you, i'm not entirely sure how i am going to approach this story. I have my ideas, it's just putting them into words that make sense. Although i'm open to ideas if anyone has suggestions.   
> As always, thanks to the wonderful Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies who spends her valuable time as her beta fixing all my mistakes.   
> love  
> H x

Spencer laughed as she and Emily walked down the corridor, Remy and Logan not far behind them. They were heading towards the meeting place for the ‘trial.’ Knowing it would just be a case of showing off powers and skills to make sure that they had a sufficient job that they could be used for. Spencer had already decided on his two mutations he would portray as his own for the sake of his case. Teleportation and energy blasts. Both that he had picked up during his time with Remy at the X-men mansion. Whether from the regular students or from the people who stayed for short refuge.

They entered the back of the warehouse that had been cleared of all furniture – causing it to look almost abandoned. Spencer looked around and noticed that Jason as well as a few of his goons that Spencer had seen earlier were seated off to the side in a way that was both intimidating and rather amusing. They looked almost huddled. The four approached with enough noise to draw attention so as not to startle the man they were so determined to take down as part of both their separate cases. 

Jason smiled and stood to look them all over, his eyes lingering on Both Spencer and Emily – eyeing up the way Spencer’s tight fitting cat suit hugged her body. She didn’t need empathy to know that if you looked underneath Remy’s sunglasses his eyes would be filled with jealousy. He always was a protective, possessive bastard. Didn’t mean she didn’t love him with everything in her though. 

Spencer moved forward fluidly, playing up the rather feminine characteristic she had to play, stepping up to Jason’s side and nudging him slighty. “So we gunna do this thing?” she asked, curling a lock of hair around her finger. Able to hear as Emily muffled a snicker and Logan snorted at either her acting or more likely Remy muttering something under his breath. She looked up at Jason and flickered her eyelids for good measure, wanting to make sure that the man had his attention solely focused on her to give Emily a minute to scan the surrounding area. 

Jason smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in an almost possessive move that had Spencer rolling her eyes. This man really was just too easy to fool – how the hell did her father ever agree to let him run a whole faction of his crime syndicate. Really it was rather ridiculous and she was quite disappointed in her family – their hold must be slipping over all these years. Spencer didn’t realise until, Jason started to talk just how dangerous those thoughts could be – she was starting to think about her father again as if she was still part of the family, as if she wasn’t in immense danger being here. If she kept that up, it would be likely she would make a slip up or get too involved in the case and start swaying back to the life her father had drilled into her as a child. Even if it had been so many years, that conditioning was still there somewhere. 

“Well now baby-cakes.” Jason spoke with a smug voice that has Spencer wanting to scoff. His other arm extending for Emily – who stepped into it as part of her cover, even though to Spencer, she knew that Emily would rather break the man’s wrist. “what we’re gunna do is pair up you four, get ya to show off your skills to us, so we can make sure you’re as good as ya say ya are.” He teased, squeezing Spencer to his side, and missing the obviously annoyed expression on Remy’s face. “So you sweetheart,” he said as he looked at Spencer with a leery smile, “we’re gunna partner you up with that Cajun over there and see how you go.” He smirked, obviously expecting her to lose this battle. Spencer flashed a quick grin at Remy, seeing the miniscule muscles twitch in his face . Trying to hide the smirk but also knowing it would be a good fight as Spencer – unbeknownst to Jason, had actually learned to fight from Remy, as well as being able to perfectly mimic him, meaning this battle would be fair, if not leaning more towards Spencer’s side.   
“And you Missie, we’re gunna check out your gun handling against Mr short and scary over there.” Jason said to Emily before he released them and let the four walk towards each other. 

Spencer embraced Remy in what would look like a friendly hug – trying to portray no hard feelings regarding the fight. Whispering in his ear when he tilted his head down slightly – “you ready for this Little Devil?” she teased with nickname she had picked up from Remy and his youth – knowing that Remy wouldn’t be offended by it because of how Spencer had used it. 

She heard the husky chuckle as Remy leaned to answer her, “bring it on, mon imitateur.” He smirked as he leaned back and they moved to the side to watch Emily set up with her glock and pistols. As Logan moved towards to the end of the hall to be prepared to run at the woman to make sure she would be able to defend herself and take him down, luck that he would be able to heal. 

Spencer watched with excited nerves as when given the que Logan started running at Emily, showing his own skills as he dodged the bullets aimed at him – before taking a few rapid bullets to his chest. Spencer watched in admiration at his two friends showcased their very own skills so well. With Emily ending up using some of her own martial arts moves on Logan when she ran out of bullets and catching the feral unawares before their trial was called to be successful.

Spencer smirked at Remy as she moved to the centre of the clear area in which they were to fight. She wasn’t blind to Emily getting out her mobile phone in order to record some of the fight, knowing she would likely send it to the team later as they would not be expecting her moves that she would be using against Remy. Fighting her husband was sure to be something rather interesting for all involved. 

With a blow of the whistle Spencer smirked at Remy and twisted herself gracefully around his incoming assault, having to only use combat skills – meaning no weapons, Remy couldn’t use his bo and Spencer was unable to use her own knives. Relying solely on their own ability to out manoeuvre each other. The acrobatics steadily got more intense as the other picked up the game and soon the two were flipping and twisting mid-air as they alternately dodged and attacked each other. A wide grin could be seen mirrored on both of their faces. Spencer barely dodging a punch to the stomach as she landed a somersault, managing to take the fall onto her shoulder and spin out with her legs to catch Remy’s own from underneath him. Hearing the French curse as the Cajun hit the floor before pushing back up and ready to continue. 

Emily laughed at the way the married couple were fighting each other, both so evenly matched that it became obvious that the fight could possibly go on for an endless period of time. She was sure they would have been passed their ‘test’ by now, yet the onlookers seemed to be content to let them continue until one or both tired out. “I can’t imagine what happens when they are actually fighting.” She said under her breath to Logan as she looked at the recording to make sure it was still in the correct position with as much moving around as they were doing. 

“ya have no idea,” the gruff feral answered with a smirk, “I’ve seen Spencer use his knives to shut the Cajun up by throwing them at his head just when he’s pissing him off. If ya ever see them fight seriously, ya better off getting out of the way than tryin’ ta watch.” Logan responded as he smirked at a very familiar move the Cajun did in order to dodge one of Spencer’s blows before connecting his own to the side of the other’s ribs. Knowing they both would be pulling their punches to not seriously hurt the other. 

Emily looked around as the door opened and someone who looks familiar but at the same time a complete stranger walked in, his hands in the pockets of well-fitting suit pants. The man had a familiar face shape and eyes that were almost identical to the genius she thought of like a brother. Behind him walked a slightly younger man, yet there was no doubting that he was the first man’s son. Looking around 20, he seemed to carry a knowledge with him that set his shoulders slightly higher than that would of a normal kid his age. Flashing a concerned look towards Spencer where he was still moving in sync with Remy and then flashing to Logan when she sae he also noticed this new person. “Is that…?” she asked Logan quietly as she shut down the recording and tucked her phone into her pocket. 

“Smells like it. The older man definitely smells like he’s Spencer’s father, but the kid is only half.” He spoke with a narrowing of his gaze, hoping that the two new entrants wouldn’t be able to recognise the genius in his female form. 

Logan and Emily both watched close as the younger boy stepped forward and leaned up slightly to whisper into the ear of the older man – who they could now label as William Leavitt, the very man they had hoped they wouldn’t have to see until they had had time to prepare at the meeting tomorrow. By the looks of it, the boy was his son, and from what Spencer had explained and off how old he looked, this boy wasn’t born until after Spencer had run away with Remy to escape his father’s cruel clutches. Suddenly what had been their simple plan was about to turn into a massive disaster – whatever that boy had said to William, now had the older man approaching Jason and him motioning towards the two still tumbling together. 

A sharp piercing whistle burst the air – the two in the centre fell still and only those who knew Spencer well were able to detect the slight twitches in her face that meant she had noticed who was here and wasn’t entirely comfortable with it. Yet, it wasn’t her that William seemed to be focused on. It was the Red and Black eyed Cajun that the crime boss’s eyes were fixated. He was moving forward when the younger man came up and grabbed his sleeve again, whispering something quick into his ear before stepping back.

The grin that slid over William’s face had everyone feeling uneasy. 

“Welcome, you must be the new recruits that Jason was telling me about. So lovely to meet you, My name is William Leavitt, as I’m sure you know I run this organisation – I thought I would pop by early to introduce myself before the meeting later on. One of my staff thought it would be appropriate for me to meet you all beforehand so you were not overwhelmed later. This here is my son – Noah, he’s just turned 20 this year, as such I thought I would introduce him to how we run things. He has a very unique gift- as do all my children. I’m sure some of you are aware.” He flashed his eyes quickly to Remy before becoming stoic and apathetic again. “You see, my boy here can null or remove any mutations effects from the person who holds them, essentially meaning that anyone he is in contact with is unable to use their mutations.” The grin on his face grew once more, giving the very feel of a horror movie, right before you know that something is about to happen. Something you don’t want to happen. Emily could see the slight tensing in Spencer’s body and Remy could almost feel the fear rolling off him – if William was emphasising this quality, he must suspect someone of using their powers at the moment, which could be very, very bad news.   
“As such,” William continued, “his secondary mutation, while not as strong, allows him to see any truth where there is lies. Including when someone lies about being someone else.” Everyone froze as William’s eyes locked with Spencer, her own breath catching in her throat when she knew what it was Noah would have been whispering in his ear. Noah had seen past Spencer’s cover, past her ability to shapeshift and had made the connection to the person he was underneath. She took a shaky step back as William and Noah both moved forward. She could feel Remy starting to move to her aid as well as Emily and Logan starting in to her protection. 

There was a simultaneous smashing of glass as Remy let out a slightly pained cry – echoed by Prentiss and growl from Logan. Spencer spinning around to see that each had somehow been hit with poison darts, not enough to knock them out – but incapacitate them, straight through the high glass windows. 

Distracted as she was by the attack on her friends and family she didn’t notice as Noah got close – then his hand was wrapping around the back of her neck, where she had skin showing from the collar of her uniform. Dropping to her knees with the force of the change that took her body as she was forced through the shapeshifting process that normally felt so natural. The uniform designed to change with her body shifted as she turned back into he. Spencer could hear the protests from Remy as he had a view of what was going on from his place laying beside Spencer – yet unable to help due to the tranquilliser effects. Looking up at the now towering William standing in front of him, that sick smirk back on his face. “Hello Spencer,” his voice dripping with smug satisfaction.


	4. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since i updates anything. i've been swept up with Uni starting again, as well as the convention coming up in less than three weeks and i haven't finished my costumes. I have one original Harley Quinn and a Winter soldier to make - as well as getting my cosplay account up and running (very slowly). I'll try to get new chapters out as soon as i can. sorry for the excuses.  
> Also, would anyone be interested in reading a Suicide Squad x Criminal Minds fic?  
> As always thanks to my beautiful Beta Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies for finding time to look over my stories.  
> let me know hat you think as always, without further ado  
> Thank you all  
> Hxo

Spencer groaned as he came to again, looking up at his surroundings. He made a small noise as his mind finally kicked into gear and he was able to take in what was happening around him. It was then that he realised that the pressure on his wrists was from a pair of handcuffs that were chaining him to a chair. He fought to keep the panic down as his mind flashed back to pictures of that torturous cabin in the middle of the graveyard that he had spent two of the most horrendous nights fighting for his life in. He tugged in a panicked attempt to release his hands from the bindings as he looked around. Registering the people now that were surrounding him. His eyes going wide when he immediately recognised each individual one of them. The first two that came into focus was the identical twins standing just a little closer than the others.

“Hey Spence,” Jasper spoke, his voice was emotionless, but years or reading his brothers facial expression – even if had been a while, meant that Spencer could see the hurt, disappointment and anger behind his eyes.

“Hey Jase,” Spencer’s voice was ragged and raspy from being unconscious. He could feel now, that the handcuffs on his wrists weren’t just to keep him secured, they were dampening his powers to the point where he could feel the change, but couldn’t quiet reach it.

“Why did you do it Spence?” Ellery asked, his blonde hair cut in the same messy short cut as his twins, their sparkling blue eyes stood out against their pale skin as they watched their younger brother. Their youngest full blood brother.

“Do what?” Reid asked, trying to bring his profiling skill back into play, trying his best to deflect the questions, but when this was his family, that whole thought process became a whole lot harder.

“You know exactly what we mean, Dupe.” Abigail, who had been silent for the time period, spoke, making Spencer flinch at the old nickname they had come up with when he had first come into his powers. “Why did you run away from us?” She asked, her fire coloured eyes glowed brightly in the dimmed room, her reddish-blonde hair ties back neatly in a braid that reached the middle of her back.

Spencer took in a shaky breath as he looked between the siblings he hadn’t seen in years, knowing that because of his new half sibling they would be seeing him without any of his facades in place.

“You know I met Remy?” he asked softly looking up to his siblings through his hair that was longer now than he usually let it, but provided the perfect cover for his face. He waited until they nodded before he continued. “When we were becoming friends, he told me about what his dad did and I said what our dad did. Who we were. We spoke for so long. It made me realise that what we were doing, it wasn’t what dad said, we weren’t saving people, we were destroying their lives, destroying their families. I knew this, but it didn’t really register until dad sent me on the mission when I turned ten. He said it was a recon mission, I was good at them, I can do them. They made me change, they made me shift up, I looked 18. They made me do things with other people to get information – people are more susceptible to interrogation when they are feeling strong emotions, such as bliss and need.” He spoke, trying to keep his voice even, though he could tell by looking at his brothers that some of his emotion was slipping through his shields. He looked up at them and say their own blank expressions before Abigail knelt in front of him. She blew out a breath before reaching to tuck his hair behind his ears.

“Spence, we never knew that, all we knew was the recon mission and then you went AWOL. Dad always did put you in dangerous situations, because of your mind he must have thought you could handle it. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. You had to know you wouldn’t be able to stay away forever. Since you left, dad cracked down on all of us. We are always supervised, we stay together. Noah came along not long after, he’s dad’s right hand. Mum had too much good in her, and dad blames her for you leaving. When we figured out what was going on around here we tried to find you. Spence, we can’t escape this life, it’s who we are, you can’t change it. We are assassins, you know that, you were a hell of a crack shot with a rifle when you were nine years old. Dad’s gunna come in here, and he wants you back, he’s obsessed with having you back in the family. He’s going to use any means necessary to do so. He’s got a telepath that he won’t be afraid to use. Spence he’s going to threaten your team and Remy if you don’t come home, he’ll go after Diana. We’ve missed you kiddo, we love you.” She spoke, her voice sincere with the hurt and sadness of not having seen one of her younger brothers in over a decade.

“I love you guys too and I have missed you. When I ran, I knew I couldn’t come back, but I had to, I couldn’t stay, I couldn’t do that again. I knew what he would make me do next time.” He said his voice low and he dropped his head out of his sister’s hand.

“You’re not gunna have a choice Dupe, either you come back to us now, or dad’s gunna go after everyone you’ve built a life with and then he’ll execute you. You have to realise that coming home is the only way to keep them all safe.” Ellery spoke as he crouched on Spencer’s other side, already reaching for the handcuffs. Although it had been a long time he always knew his younger brother would never willingly let someone he cared for get hurt. They’d seen that when the spunky eight year old lept in front of them, shifting to save them from gunfire.

They saw Spencer nod just as the door swung open and their father walked in with Noah behind him and a heavily muscles man following and closing the door behind them.

“Afternoon Spencer, nice of you to wake up, glad to see we are all getting along. I understand your siblings would have told you your options, now I can make this easier on you with the assistance of Mike here,” he said and motioned towards the muscled man, “yet, I will still need your decision.” He spoke, his face smug as he held himself tall.  
***

Remy paced around the room as Emily sat on the bed with her laptop on and the BAU team on the other end, while Logan stood by the door, watching the scene unfold as the panicked pair tried to figue out what had just happened.

“They had to of known you guys would be there,” Morgan’s voice sounded from the computer, “it was so organised, and he didn’t kill any of you, keeping you alive for leverage?” he questioned, the worry evident in his voice. “what I don’t get is what are they going to do with him? If they were just going to kill him then why take him away?” The growl was dangerous and filled with confusion as Morgan waited for an answer.  
“Maybe this isn’t about killing him?” Hotch chimed in, “maybe they want him back? Remy what did you say about his past?” He asked the stressed Cajun who was out of sight of the screen.

Remy froze and span on his heel, “Y’ don’t understand mes amis, dis not just ‘bout dem being dangerous. Penny himself is dangerous, mon amour is a crack sniper, could take down people more dan double his size when I met ‘im. If William can, den he gunna try get Spencer back. He’s goin’ t’ use us as leverage against him. Know how he works, me. Know how dangerous he is, if he get Spencer back, den we are in danger.” He took a breath and ran his hand through his shaggy hair as he popped onto the side of the bed next to Emily. “He didn’t mention earlier, when we met, Penny and me. I had to explain why what his pa did was wrong. Spencer found it fun, he thought dey was helping people by getting rid of some. De kid had at least twelve confirmed kills by de time he was eight, only started shooting when he was six. If his pa gets him back t’ dat, we all in danger. Dats why he never told y’, y’d be obliged to take ‘im in for it.” He spoke and could feel Emily’s surprise as well as see the surprise of those on the screen. “Dey gon’ t’reaten us, y’ know Penny would do anyt’ing if it meant no one got hurt.” He huffed and looked even more annoyed at this prospect.

“what do you want us to do Hotch? They didn’t blow my cover, just Spencer’s.” She said as she sighed and tried to focus on compartmentalizing.

“Continue undercover, we will focus on the search for Reid, the quicker you finish that case the quicker you can get back.” He said definitively and leaving no room for arguments. “all you need is the meeting tomorrow,” he spoke, his voice calm and emotionless, unable to betray the pain he felt at their youngest being in danger again.  
***

The meeting came upon them fast. Obviously a gang meeting couldn’t be obvious, so was being disguised as a gala dinner. Dressed in a beautiful black sequin dress that had been packed for her, and Remy and Logan both in suits – even if Remy was still wearing his trench coat, they set off to the dinner. Knowing they would most likely be running into William again. Regardless of his last name, Emily still hated him. They knew now what he looked like and had agreed to keep an eye out throughout the night for his official arrival.

Emily moved toward Jason to mingle with him and hopefully get him to slip up a little bit on the plan for the night as the man had been pretty closed lip after everything that had happened the day before.

As it turned out they didn’t have to wait long. Barely an hour and half had passed before the grand doors opened once more, admitting two burley security guards. Behind them though followed the same man that had walked into the training Gym the day previous. Following behind him were people who could obviously be labelled as his children, being the resemblance was startling.

However, it wasn’t until Remy appeared next to Emily again, with Logan just behind him that she noticed anything different. “De one at de back, in front of de security, dat be Penny.” Remy hissed into her ear, quiet enough that only Logan could hear because of his enhanced senses. It caused Emily to double look, her eyes sliding down the thin frame that was slightly more toned than she was used to, his face shape had remained the same, but his hair was more of a caramel rather than chocolate brown. When she saw him glance their way, she noticed the wide innocent brown eyes weren’t there, and had been instead replaced with almost cold blue eyes flecked with obvious purple that seemed to glow in the chandelier light. There was a second where Reid’s eyes met with Remy’s before he turned back to follow his father and siblings. This move gave Emily the second she needed to realise what he was wearing. In a full three piece suit that was fitted well, she could see the outline of a holster under his jacket, as well as two very obvious thigh holsters on top of his pants that held both a gun and a knife each.

“Dat cher, be Penny as he normally looks, when he ran, changed a bit, so de family wouldn’t recognise him. Good wit’ knives mon amour is.” He spoke, almost with pride as he glanced at the faux confident walk of his younger husband.

“Gumbo, what did he tell ya when he looked at ya?” Logan spoke up, obviously having caught the glance shared between them that had seemed to say more than just a normal look.

Emily looked towards Remy, wanting to know what he had caught, as she had been too caught up in seeing the different version of her friend, this almost dangerous version, when she was so used to seeing an almost innocent childlike man, who didn’t realise when he ramble, got too excited over learning but was always the best source of comfort even behind his logic and inability to handle emotion.

“He be scared mon ami, dey t’reaten him, but dey ain’t got ‘im fully yet. Dis is his first run. His pa got him on a tight leash, he’s still dere t’ough. De only reason he’s wit’ dem is ‘cause of us , cher. Mais can tell, me – Penny has missed his siblin’s” Remy spoke with a huff.  
“you got all that from one look?” Emily asked perplexed. Feeling more confused when Remy smiled sadly.

“Know my penny, me. We can get ‘im back, get mon bijou back, oui.” Remy sighed and took a deep breath, broadening his shoulders as if preparing himself for battle. A dangerous smirk making an appearance on his face. “Come on mes amis, time t’ save m’ boy.”


	5. Get me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, sorry it's been so long since i posted, i promise i'll update more regularly in the next month.  
> It's been a busy month, if anyone wants to check out the costumes i spoke about in my last AN at the beginning of the last chapter they are on my Instagram @somniumclare  
> As always thank you to my beautiful beta Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies for taking the time to edit my stories for me.  
> Let me know what you all think and tell me what you would want to see happen next, we aren't quite finished yet i promise you.  
> Lots of Love  
> Hxx

The night continued in what could only be described as organised chaos. Emily could always see out of the corner of her eyes where William was, he was keeping his family close, and by the looks of the way the siblings were walking together, they were keeping Spencer close to them. She had to admit, it was weird seeing the minute changes in the man she had grown to know over the years. Such small physical changes, even just his posture, it made her barely recognise him, but she understood. She had, after all. Spent her own time in hiding, in witness protection of a sort. She understood the need to blend it and change your appearance ever so slightly. The fact that his mutation let him do such a thing was just a bonus that he was awarded. From what Remy had told her, told them all, just because Spencer was a bit different, with a past they didn’t know about – It didn’t mean he was different from the man she knew today. She’d heard a few stories from the Cajun, had found out about the couple and had realised that the geeky young genius, was just that. A geeky, young genius with a tendency to get caught in his own mind and ramble. He wasn’t some super assassin, he didn’t take joy in his killings, what he enjoyed when he was younger was the family and the adrenalin. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts over the younger agent that she almost didn’t notice when the movement happened. Quickly switching back into the present she looked to where the family had been moment ago. There was a flicker at the back of the group, where she knew Reid had been standing, looking as slightly awkward as he always did when he was in a crowd of people he wasn’t sure about. The flicker was the only warning she got before she watched as Reid shifted and there was an explosion at the front of the group over the head of William and the man he was talking too. The explosion she could identify, she’d seen it enough on news segments or CCTV footage that had detailed the X-men’s missions. That explosion very obviously belonged to Remy, who had disappeared from her side not long after he had someone got a message from Reid.

With the crowd now in panic, Prentiss could see from her vantage point as Reid flawlessly shifted into a mirror of the stranger standing next to him and started to back away from the group, his siblings not noticing as they had rushed forward to see if his father was okay. 

Realising she was about to get left behind if she didn’t move Prentis began to edge her way forward, emptying her champagne glass in a nearby plant and heading in the general directions of the bar, wanting to make it seem believable that she would be heading across the ballroom to get a re-fill, when she could see the stairs that Reid was obviously heading for and had been the direction of the balcony in which the explosion had come from. She could see him walking faster up ahead, trying to be casual about it, but his body language was screaming nervous energy. 

“You’re gonna have to go faster if you want to get out before anyone notices you're missing.” She said as she caught up to his side and they started up the stairs. She could see the slight fear in his face as they headed up towards where she assumed Logan and Remy would be waiting. With what she had witnessed over the last couple of days and with Reid’s statement, they should have no problem finding enough evidence to convict William under the federal anti-organised crime laws. The only thing they needed to get more information on would be the people who worked under him and the possible trafficking business they had heard rumours of. Mentions of that Prentiss had overheard tonight. 

“The twins would know I’m gone by now, they would have felt my emotional signature getting further away. They aren’t going to tell Dad though, they know why I left, they may not like it, but we are still family. They’ll cover me.” Reid huffed as they reached the top of the stairs and turned to head to the back of the balcony area and through one of the curtained doors. 

“Reid stop.” Prentiss hissed and pulled the arm of the other, tugging him into a corner just as two men ran past obviously hearing the commotion down on the main floor. “Are you okay?” She asked him sincerely. She took a slight step back when he shimmered and then shifted back to the Reid she knew with his brown hair and chocolate eyes. 

“I’m fine Emily,” He said, although his eyes never met hers, staying slightly downcast. “I’m just a bit freaked out, this is not what I expected this case to go like and it feels like a lot is happening at once.” He said softly, that innocence that she had always seen in him – the reason the team always felt so protective of him was shining through. She could tell he was nervous and scared but he was trying to be fine so that they could get through this. Hopefully, when this was over it wouldn’t ruin him and the trust it had taken so long for him to build in them all. 

“Okay, we’ll talk about it later when everyone is safe.” She said softly and tugged his arm to keep them moving. They could hear shouting from the main hall now and it was obvious they had noticed Reid’s absence. 

They had to break into a run as they rounded the corner and headed down the next corridor. She wasn’t entirely sure where they were going but she was following Reid and he seemed to have a pretty good idea of the layout. She’d ask him later why he knew it, but for now getting out of here was their priority. 

“Penny!” they heard the shout from up ahead and immediately broke into a sprint. The thick accent and the nickname was unmistakable. Reid rolled his eyes and scoffed slightly at the name, but Emily could see some of the tension leaving his body as he ran towards the sound of the voice. Quickly they ducked into the side room and locked the door behind them as they could now hear footsteps starting to come up the stairs towards them. They were running out of time for their escape plan to work.

Despite the pressure and the building worry that they were about to get caught and have god knows what done to them, Emily couldn’t help but smile as she turned around from locking the door and found Reid launching himself into Remy’s arms. The Cajun picked the man up and spun him in a circle before setting him on his feet once more. It warmed her heart that Reid had found someone who cared for him so much. He, out of everyone she knew, deserved love the most, after everything he’s been through and the innocence he still held. To know he had someone – it gave her a bit of faith back in humanity that had been starting to lack recently. 

“We be havin’ a long chat when we get y’ home, mon amour.” Remy said seriously, kissing Spencer’s temple even as the man looked a bit chagrined but nodded. 

“Hate to break up the reunion bub, but ya about to have company.” Logan’s gruff voice interrupted as he stood by the open window that looked down upon the grounds of the mansion. “We got about four minutes until Scooter gets here.” He said with a huff, crossing his arms and looking to the group where Emily was moving away from the door and Spencer was straightening back up from having been leant on Remy.

“So what’s the actual plan here?” Emily asked as she approached the window. It was their only way out, other than the door she had just locked. Yet, looking down she saw they were at least three stories up. The fall would definitely kill her. 

“Emily, you’re going to have to trust me on this one.” Reid spoke up, approaching her slowly. “We’ve got this planned, you’re gonna have to go with Logan though, he can survive that drop.” He said softly. “what’s going to happen is in less than four minutes the Blackbird is going to arrive, which is the X-men’s jet. We are going in that. It’s the fastest and safest way out of here. But we have to meet it at the edge of the trees there. Just get on Logan’s back. He’ll jump and we’ll meet you down there.” Reid spoke, his voice taking on the tone he did when he spoke to unsubs, the calm tone that he was well known for in the BAU.

Emily huffed but nodded and moved over towards Logan, who crouched slightly to let her on his back. He didn’t even give her time to say anything, rather just lunging at the window and suddenly she was falling. Clinging on tight to his back and gasping as she could feel the wind rushing past them as they plummeted down to the ground floor. The impact jolting her as they hit the floor and Logan made a pained grunt. As she stumbled off his back, gasping in shock as she saw his ankles looked very clearly broken but we're already starting to knit back into place. 

“We gotta get movin’” Logan’s voice was gruff as he straightened back out and started to move towards the tree line. Not looking back at her or the house where Remy and Reid were still to emerge from. She went to protest, they couldn’t possibly leave while Remy and Reid were still inside. However, the words died on her lips as she looked at the window and heard a very distinct crash of a door being forced open at the same time she saw Reid and Remy shoot through the window. 

Their landing happened rather fast, one second Emily was terrified they were going to hit the floor, and without Logan’s healing powers they would definitely break their leg if not kill themselves. Then she saw two white feathered wings emerge from Reid’s back as he grabbed Remy’s arm and landed them softly on the grass. They immediately took off running after Logan. She quickly chased after them, catching up with ease as they ran for the tree cover that would allow them their escape. 

She could hear gunfire behind them, obviously the attendees at the party had decided to open fire, but each gun shot was met with a dull thud behind her. Turning she could see a translucent shimmer – on the other side a bullet heading straight for them hit the invisible wall and dropped to the floor. It became rather obvious what this was the moment she looked over at Reid and saw the intense concentration on his face and the way Remy was holding his arm and partially pulling the younger man along. 

As they hit the tree line they started to slow down, instead moving closer together as Spencer let the force field drop and walked a bit closer to Emily. “are you okay?” He asked her softly. It wasn’t hard to tell he had been rattled by this. He had practically been kidnapped again – but this time by his family, the same family he had run away from so long ago. 

“I’ll be fine.” She smiled reassuringly at him, their slow jog turning to a brisk walk as they followed Logan who seemed to be sniffing out a trail. “are you okay?” she asked again, full well knowing that the answer he gave her wouldn’t be the truth, but needing to ask him anyway. Regardless of whether or not he had a family of his own, or if he could obviously take care of himself, the BAU was a family, and he was the youngest. They viewed him as an almost younger brother; she worried about him.

“I’m okay, the wings hurt a bit though.” He mumbled and rubbed at the back of his shoulder with a face of discomfort. “That was something I picked up from one of the other X-men at the mansion where they all live. He can’t hide them obviously, but it comes in handy to be able to use them.” He explained. He looked over to Remy who had caught up with Logan and was talking incessantly to the older man, the adrenalin of the run making his already hyper attitude get that bit more energy added. “When we get to the blackbird, it might be good for you to call Hotch, I don’t have my phone. It’s likely Cyclops is going to want to take us back to the mansion.” He said softly and looked at her in fear that she would argue against that, knowing he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter now. Especially if Remy decided to agree with Scott. Remy could be protective if threatened, with the threats now against Spencer, it was very unlikely that he would be letting the younger man anywhere out of his sights – or really anywhere he couldn’t be fully protected. 

Prentiss slowed to a stop as they reached the side of a clearing and she could see the massive jet sitting on the grass with the ramp down. A man standing on it with his arms crossed. She couldn’t tell if he was glaring by the red and yellow visor that covered his eyes, but also proved to help her automatically identify him as Cyclops, team leader for the X-men. 

“What the hell! Gambit, Wolverine we send you on one mission, together, to get you out of the house, you promised no trouble. Then you miss your check ins and I see Doc’s face all over the news?” He snapped as they got closer. Using their codenames, purely for Emily assumed to be because of her presence. 

“Cyke, y’ don’t have t’ use de code names, Mec. Cher works wit’ Penny, was undercover wit’ him. She knows us.” Gambit said as he walked straight past Cyclops, barely paying attention to the threatening glare he knew he was getting beneath the visor. 

Emily could clearly see Spencer rolling his eyes as he led her up to the ramp. “Sorry Scott, most of this is my fault, it got a bit out of hand.” He said as he smiled shyly at the man. It seemed to Emily that much like their own team, no one here was able to stay mad at the young genius, as she watched Scott sigh in exasperation but pull Reid in for a hug. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He said quietly before turning and walking onto the jet. 

“Doc?” Emily asked as she entered the jet with Reid at her side, she could see the hint of pink on his cheeks at the hug and her questions as he stuttered over how to explain it. 

“I’ve never had one solid codename, because I change so much if I’m with them, it’s safer to change my name, but Doc is the one that’s stuck the most and it’s the most unisex, that or Alchemist.” He explained quietly and led her to get seated and strapped in beside Remy. “You might want to call Hotch now, I assume the police have been alerted to the gun fire at the mansion by now.” Remy reached over and placed a comforting hand on his thigh. Emily could see how nervous he was, she knew him was sure he would get in trouble for having let this happen. He didn’t seem to realise that as long as he was safe with them. No one really cared whose fault it was – even though it definitely wasn’t his. 

“Course,” she smiled and grabbed her phone, quickly hitting Hotch’s number and waiting for the phone to be picked up. She didn’t have to wait long – after only three rings she heard Hotch’s voice, having obviously seen the caller id. 

“Prentiss what happened? We’ve got reports of gunfire from the mansion you were at.” He asked, his voice almost emotionless, but she could hear the anxiety and concern there.

“We are all out Hotch, we’ve got Reid and we are safe.”


	6. My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning. Heartattack and attempted sexual assault of a minor*
> 
> Backstory into out favourite BAU Genius in this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, i would say i've been busy but that would be a lie. i've had a lot of trouble trying to get all these ideas in my head to write them down. so i've finally gotten there.  
> i know this chapter is quite long i' got a bit carried away, but hopefully it explains some of my characterisation.  
> it is currently un- beta'd, but i'll fix that up as soon as i can  
> let me know what you think  
> love  
> H x  
> PS i do switch pronouns at one point, i hope it's not too confusing
> 
> **EDIT** i've edited and fixed a few inconsistencies

Spencer sat bolt up in bed, his breathing laboured as he struggled to separate the dream world from that of which he was in now. Sitting on his bed, the blankets tangled around his legs he looked around the dark room. The shallow breathing audible from his roommate and saviour. 

He couldn’t believe it. They had actually managed to get him out of there. To get him away from his father. It wasn’t that he doubted Remy, it was just he honestly thought that’s what his life would be now. Following father’s orders. As always.

The plan had been elaborate and one Spencer thought for sure was going to have more problems than it ended up with. If he was honest with himself, he never really understood why Remy had been saying he needed out of this life. He knew thus wasn’t typical, but he wasn’t so which should his life be? Remy had been saying it for years, but it was within the last months that Spencer really started to understand. 

It was no secret he was his father’s favourite. His skill set was different from his sibling, he had been born with an advantage that hadn’t been attributed to his mutation and that just made him a better weapon. So it hadn’t been strange when he had been given a job last week.

His father had found a mole in operations, one he said he couldn’t afford to have. So he had sent in the ‘evaluators.’ A group of his minions who looked over files and predicted what the prisoner would cave too. In the end it was deemed he wouldn’t cave to the pain or emotional torture the twins could inflict. The man was a pyromaniac so the fire wouldn’t scare him from Spencer’s oldest sister. So instead Spencer was sent in. Ten year old Spencer. Who at this age should be playing with friends or reading and watching TV like he enjoyed. But no. his mutation had come in earlier than his siblings and for two years already he had been assisting in interrogations by mimicking and shifting. Yet, it wasn’t his mutation that had him sent in this time. No it was his mind. But age five he could talk circles around his siblings somehow get them so confused they would confess to something they hadn’t done. 

So in the interrogation room he sat, silently and waited. He knew it was an eerie sight for those who would watch, he looked for all instances like an innocent young child. It was only those who knew him that knew to look in his eyes for the danger he held back. Remy had been working with him trying to help him understand his powers better than just what his father told him to do with them. It was Remy who treated him like a normal kid, who took him out to play in places and took him to the library when he visited. Remy who saw past the danger in his eyes. 

Yet, his victim who sat in front of him, scoffing at the sight of the young boy, he held no chance as soon as he opened his mouth. Later Spencer was so deeply in shock he didn’t remember how he got to his room, how he got the phone and had almost called his best friend begging to be taken away from his family. He had assisted in interrogation before, he knew what his dada did, he heard the stories of his siblings’ jobs and the fact they had taken lives. But they had all done it with mutant powers or weapons. Spencer has sat in front of a man easily 20 years older than him and talked the man into a heart attack. Building up the fear in him without the need for empathy, he had terrified the man so deeply with his words alone that he had literally stopped the man’s heart. And that was something that no matter how much he understood, the genius he was, that was no something Spencer could ever come to terms with. Not fully. And not without guilt. 

He became feared in his own household and that wasn’t something he could live with. He could see the pride in his father’s eyes, the acceptance in his siblings’ faces. It took a week but silently he worked through his grief and his guilt and he didn’t tell Remy. A week and he had convinced himself he had done the right thing, that there was nothing wrong with it, it’s what his family did. His siblings’ had killed in interrogation it was only a matter of time before he too took that step. He spoke with Abigal a lot after the incident, she told him it was fine for his first time, it would get better, easier. She’d never lied to him before, so he trusted her now.

It was a month later that the next thing happened, the one that sent him running to Remy and leaving his family behind. 

His father had sent him out undercover on a small mission. He had told him that it was simple, fact find and retrieval. Spencer had had two guards with him, just in case. His father gave him the profile he wanted Spencer to use, the one that he assured would get him into the places he needed to be to retrieve the sought after information. He wasn’t allowed to open the file until he had landed in Gulf port, Mississippi with the guards and escorted to the hotel room that would become their base of operations. He should have found it strange, usually he was accompanied by at least his sister on missions that involved him going out of state. This time he was alone. 

Sitting in the hotel room by himself he had opened the profile and thought nothing as he shifted into an eighteen year old girl that he saw in the pictures. Curling blonde hair reaching mid back with beautiful sun kissed skin and hazel eyes. The second bag he had been gifted contained clothes he was to wear for the undercover operation. It wasn’t until he put them on in this new female body that Spencer realised just how revealing they were. He may have been only ten, but his extensive knowledge had given him a fair idea of social conceptions around women’s clothing and the appropriateness, especially being he was able to shift, some of it he was required to know.

Everything he thought he was ready for went south when he approached his mark that night in a shady looking club that she had only just managed to sneak into. He was used to flirting with marks if he had to get information, he learnt when he first knew he could shift to use body language because he had always been so bad with words to draw someone’s attention. What he hadn’t counted on that night was the mark to be rather ‘intrigued’ by this new form and wanting to feel her skin. Wanting to touch her. Get close to her. Whisper in her ear. Stroke back her hair.

Overwhelmed, Spencer had excused herself from the table to call her father. She had some information but not enough that her father had been satisfied. She’d told him what the man had been doing. What he was trying to do with her in this body. Her father had just laughed softly into the phone and told her to let the man do what he wanted, the information was more important. When she’d tried to argue he’d threatened her. 

“Either do your Job Spencer or don’t bother coming home and I will send him after you, But before he gets to you, I’ll make sure he gets rid of her and then that stupid friend of yours and his entire family” He hadn’t needed to mention any names, Spencer instinctively knew her father was talking about his personal Telepath who they used in extreme cases that could rip apart a person’s psyche before they killed them from the inside out. He was the family’s best marksman, killing without a trace. The idea that his father was implying he’d send him after Diana – the woman who treated him like a son, who helped him and didn’t make him feel ostracized, gave him a safe haven. Or Remy, the first real friend he’d even had – someone who actually cared for him, wanted him to be happy, had offered his home and his beautiful family. 

She had shakenly agreed and returned to the man at the table. She got as far as the man’s hotel room. Sitting on his couch sipping at the wine he had given her. He had taken off her top at one point – the top that had been too revealing to wear anything underneath. She had bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pretend to be anywhere but there as he had reached for his tight fitting skirt. His hands trailing up her thighs as he whispered softly in her ear. Words she wasn’t paying attention to. Trying to fight back the nausea as he had taken her glass from her and leaned on her until she was laying on the sofa and he hovered over her. His hand reaching under her skirt to play with her underwear. 

She could feel her heart racing, beating a tattoo against her ribs. Something the man thought was from anticipation rather than fear. Fear of what he would do to her. Fear of what would happen next. Fear of what her father would do if she didn’t follow through. Fear of a telepath she had encountered before. Fear of the pain she would feel as he ripped her mind apart. It was in that moment that she realised. She was never her father’s favourite child. She was never any part of a child to him since he had found out her mutation. She had become a tool, a means to an end. He didn’t care anymore. He barely cared about any of his children rather than how they could help him stay in power. But she did have someone who cared for her. Someone with startling black and red eyes who had told her once upon a time, that what her father was doing was wrong. That when she had tried to argue it was the same his father did. He had taken her to their ‘planning room’ and showed her the difference. They stole yes, but they never killed, they didn’t put people in positions like her father did with her. He had warned her that she needed out. That she was only ten years old and needed to stop it. Had given her a place to stay, offered his own home if she ever had to leave. Had introduced her to his family who had welcomed their arms to her. 

It hit her then. She had a family. But it wasn’t the one she lived with, it wasn’t blood related or biological in any sense of the word. Her family lived in New Orleans. Her family started with the youngest son, with amazing devil eyes and wicked sense of humour, but it encompassed all of them. Remy, Henri, Jean-Luc and Tante Mattie. But it also included Bella-Donna, who she’d met before and whom once Remy had explained who she was had shown her a fierce protectiveness over her. 

While lost in her head she hadn’t realised that the mark had managed to remove her skirt and was smirking at her as he fingered with the waist line to her panties. Whispering promises of what he would do to her. Small bruises appearing along her neck and chest. Bruises she hadn’t felt thanks to the minor panic attack she had. Now laying there in nothing but her underwear that didn’t really cover much and a man who very obviously wanted to remove that final barrier she made her decision. Mimicking the very same power she had picked up from her best friend. She easily charged the pillow that was behind her head and threw it to the mark as he was undoing his own belt and bringing himself from his boxers with a feral smirk. He shouted in surprise at the explosion of feathers. Losing his seating on the sofa and falling off to the floor. Giving her enough time to stand up and whip her knee round in a knock straight to his temple, knocking him out cold. In her panic she didn’t think about shifting to another person or even shifting clothes onto herself. She grabbed the man’s suit jacket that he had taken off and left over the back of the couch and threw it on. It being long enough that when she did the buttons up it covered her mostly naked body down to mid-thigh.

She ran for the back window, knowing the guards would be down the corridor to make sure she didn’t run, and so they could escort her after. So she swung herself out onto the window sill. Grabbing onto the pipe that ran down the side of the building. Luckily she was only 3 floors up so it was a short journey down as she let herself slide. Bare feet touching the floor barely a second before she was running again. It started raining as she was running but she barely noticed as up ahead she saw a man climbing off his motor bike. Not having yet locked it up. A quick elbow to his side and a knock to the back of his unhelmeted head sent him down enough that she could grab his keys, climb on and start the bike. Not hearing the shouts and barely feeling the cold wind rip across her bare skin where the jacket was now flapping and leaving her partially exposed. She’d been taught getaways since she was eight. She had confidence in riding this bike. She had 3 quarters of a tank of gas. She had an hour and a half to get to New Orleans, her eidetic memory calling up the perfect route. 

Once in New Orleans, finding the Lebeau house had been a little harder, having only been there a few times and always from the other side of the city. But eventually 2 and a quarter hours after having left the hotel, she drove up to the gate of the mansion. Her father’s guards having likely alerted the man she was gone now. 

She pressed the buzzer on the gate and was greeted by Tante Mattie’s voice asking whom it was. She tried to answer coherently, but all that had really came out was a sobbed version of Mattie’s name, but it didn’t matter because the gates were opening and she was driving up to the house.

She’d stepped off the bike, the jacket falling to cover her once more, leaving a triangle of the middle of her chest visible. Her hair soaked and plastered to her face and shoulders from the rain. The door swung open with such force that she’d flinched back, arms wrapped around her waist when Remy in his fourteen year old, hot headed glory had opened the door. He’d had a growth spurt in the last year. Spencer in this female body was the same size as him. He didn’t even need to ask who she was, his charm obviously picking up her empathic signature, he took her in, standing soaked in a suit jacket and nothing really else. Eyes wide and terrified and immediately he pulled her close. Tante and Jean-luc were standing behind him and she saw the anger flash across Jean-Luc’s face at the sight of her as she was lead into the house. 

They’d gotten her cleaned up, and Remy had somehow coaxed her to changing back to her ten year old self, even if she hadn’t yet been able to change genders through the shock that she was processing. Eventually she had explained everything to them, including what had happened with the interrogation when she had caused the man’s death. Dressed in warm sweat pants and a loose shirt that belonged to Remy. Curled in against the older boy’s side as Henri sat on the other side of her making sure she felt protected as she spoke. Bella had come around that night and she had fallen asleep cradled between both her and Remy, assured she was safe. 

Now he sat on his bed with tears streaming down his cheeks from another night terror. He’d did it, He’d escaped. He was free. But he still felt trapped. 

“Penny, what’s wrong? Y’ givin’ Remy a headache.” The husky Cajun voice spoke up from the bed beside Spencer’s own. The fourteen year old waking up to the emotional warfare that was happening within his younger friend. “c’mere.” He husked out roughly and lifted the edge of the blankets to accommodate Spencer as he leaped out of bed and crawled in beside his best friend. Curling up small against his chest. “y’ safe penny, he ain’t gunna get y’ here.” The older boy mumbled as he wrapped a secure arm around the younger’s shaking body and pulled him close. 

“But Remy, he will always find me, he’s not going to stop looking, he’s going to come after me. He’ll figure out I would have gone to you, he’ll come after you too. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears that were making tracks in rivulets down his red blotchy face.

“He’s not gunna find y’. Papa will make sure of that. Already told y’ that we can change y’ name and get you back into school. Give y’ a whole new identity, he won’t be able t’ track y’. I promise y’ Cher. Y’ going to be safe.” Remy’s voice was sincere and warm as he spoke. With those reassurance Spencer slowly drifted back off to sleep, feeling protected by the one person who hadn’t sought to use him for anything.  
\--  
“Penny, Penny, mon amour, rise n shine cher.” Reid blinked slowly, nuzzling into the warm but rather solid thing he was laying on before realising he had at some point, moved to pillow himself on Remy’s chest. They’d got in late from the jet and Remy had retired he and Spencer to bed. Stating to anyone who asked, “Penny need’s his sleep. Ain’t lettin’ him do nothin’ till he’s slept.” Much to Emily’s amusement and Spencer despair. 

Spencer sighed softly and smiled up at Remy who was looking down at him with some concern on his face. Stretching up so he could kiss the underside of the older man’s jaw Spencer sat up slowly in the bed. Stretching and popping his back. 

“How y’ feelin’ Mon amour?” Remy spoke softly as he too sat up and pulled Spencer back into a hug, letting the younger man melt against him as he let out a shaky sigh before nodding against Remy’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine, just being there, with them brought back a lot of memories, not all the bad ones either. I miss my sister and my brothers, but being back with dad, it hurt. It hurt so bad, knowing what he was trying to get me to do. He’s changed, he’s gotten darker. He tried to Make Jasper and Ellery wipe my emotions, they didn’t do it but they told him they tried. They are scared of them too. We have to go back for the Rems.” Spencer spoke, the words coming out in a jumble against Remy’s skin as Spencer started to shake with sobs. 

It took half an hour of quiet reassurances for Remy to be able to calm Spencer down enough that he was willing to go to the kitchen to get morning coffee with him. Although he stayed plastered to Remy while they did their morning routine. Not that Remy minded that much honestly, having been separated for that long he would take any excuse to be next to his Spencer again. 

However the problem came when Spencer handed Remy his trench coat to walk down to the kitchen. Not having changed out of his lounge clothes Remy hadn’t considered taking it down with him, especially being they were inside the mansion and somewhere he felt safe. When he turned to ask Spencer why he had given it to him, he was met by a familiar shimmer on the bed and was faced with a light brown baby ring-tailed possum sitting on the bed staring back at him. Wide eyes staring at him innocently as he crept closer. Remy holding out his hand for Spencer to climb onto. “Dat’s why y’ want me t’ wear m’ coat?” He asked softly. He recognised this technique. A way for Spencer to stay small and hidden when he was having trouble controlling his emotions and allowed him intimacy without being worried. Remy saw the small animal nod before he guided his hand to the inner breast pocket of his jacket that when resting would stay over his heart and Spencer could hear his heart beat. 

He made his way down to the kitchen and wasn’t surprised to find someone already in it. Although he was surprised that it was Emily. 

“Bonjour cher, Comment Ca Va?” he asked as he made his way straight to the coffee maker and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard above it. Immediately starting on the coffee for both him and Spencer, who he could feel warm against his chest. 

“Bien, Merci. Et vous?” Emily replied the sentence in French, although this didn’t faze him as he remembered Spencer once telling him the Emily was the linguist of their team. It wouldn’t be a far stretch that she would be at least semi fluent in French.   
“Bien, Merci beaucoup.” He grinned over his shoulder at her and moved the now two hot cups to the other counter where she was sitting to put in the sugar and milk. Piling the sweet substance into Spencer’s and making Emily smirk when she realised who it obviously belonged to. 

“Where is Reid?” She asked as he dipped his finger slightly into Reid’s cup and then reached into his left inner breast pocket. Feeling the tiny tongue of Spencer’s current form reach out and lap at him finger. Remy smirked at Emily and nodded his head down to where his hand was. 

“Penny be hiding himself. Gettin’ too paranoid.” Remy teased feeling the soft nip on his finger meaning that Spencer obviously heard him. Looking down to see the two big eyes looking out at him. “What Cher? Y’ don’t need t’ hide.” He teased and was rewarded by a huff and a swat from a very small tail before Spencer obviously looked back in the direction of the coffee. 

“nu-uh,” Remy smirked, much to Emily’s amusement, “ain’t gunna feed y’ more coffee, me. Y gunna just have to change back and drink it y’ self.” He warned. Watching at the roll of large eyes before he felt tiny pays start to climb out of the pocket and run down the sleeve of his arm before peeking out the bottom to climb onto Remy’s hand. Ignoring Emily’s small aww at the sight of the baby creature he started shifting as he reached for the coffee. Ended up seated on the kitchen bench with the coffee in his hands as he lifted it to take a precious sip.

“Now that, Lebeau was just cruel, I was comfortable.” Spencer pouted over his mug, making Emily burst into uncontrollable giggles at the pure childishness on his face. 

“Hey Reid,” she smiled at the younger man who blinked and shot her a shy smile in return before going back to his coffee. “doesn’t that hurt? I mean you were tiny?” she asked, curiosity getting the better of her as she thought just how much Spencer had grown to shift from the baby possum into a full adult male. 

“Not really, it’s uncomfortable and a bit weird. But I believe each mutant has some form of healing power, hence the reason our mutations don’t internally hurt us, like Remy with his charge. Meaning as I shift, I’m already healing where my body is changing so it takes away some of the pain.” He explained, his voice slipping slightly more scientific as he spoke about something he’d figured out. It was a slightly more relaxing for him than the worry of the questions he knew she had.

Remy stepped in close to Spencer, resting a hand on his thigh as he leant against his side when he felt the emotional signature change to one of preparedness and slight anxiety.

“you have questions?” Spencer asked softly to Emily, twisting so he could lean against Remy more and could look at Emily better. 

He could see the multiple questions warring in her head before she finally seemed to settle. 

“Really, I have many, but your life if your life, we all have secrets. I do have one though.” Spencer felt himself relax a bit at her words but not quite all the way, still ready for the blow of a question he was sure was going to be filled with hurt and accusatory blame.   
“Do you really have blue eyes?” The question came out easy and it startled Spencer, while Remy gave a surprised laugh and kissed the younger man’s cheek. 

Spencer let lout a soft breath and slumped in relief seeing the playful smirk on Emily’s face, which meant she knew exactly what she had done.  
“yeah, family trait apparently. I changed them to brown when I ran, it’s less likely to recognise someone if they have a different eye colour, it can throw the face off.” He cut himself off before he managed to start rambling, his face flushing slightly as he realised and bowed his head to take another sip of the life juice he called coffee. 

\----  
A couple hours later and Remy had managed to convince Spencer to go sit in the TV room with everyone else. Curled up half propped against the arm of the couch and the back, while Remy and Emily fixed some lunch for everyone, being it was the Cajun’s turn to cook. 

“Reid’s quiet today?” Emily asked softly as she handing Remy the knife to cut the chicken he was preparing to cook. Spices and seasoning laid out on the side, the names screaming Cajun cooking. 

“Penny, had a bad dream. His mind, ‘cause he remembers every damn t’ing he sees. Dey show up in his dreams. De stress of de last few days musta triggered dem. Remy can’t always feel dem either, mon amour be good at hiding his emotions.” Remy sighed, the sadness he felt for his partner and the guilt for not being able to help obvious in his voice, but it made Emily curious. 

“What did his dad do that was so bad? I know he’s obviously the leader of this syndicate, but I would think he would be overprotective with his children especially if they were as powerful as Spencer?” She was wondering about that but she had seen Spencer’s face when he had asked about questions earlier and had decided to hold her tongue, instead asking something that had made the younger man relax a little. She hated seeing her friend in pain, but if she didn’t know what happened she didn’t know how to help him. 

Remy let out a sigh as he placed the chicken in the skillet to cook as he braced both hands on the counter. “ Penny’s papa is a damn connard. I told Penny dat de first time we met. Heard my own papa talkin’ bout him before. But Penny too headstrong, loved his family too much. Didn’t see it. Didn’t know dat his papa was manipulatin’ him. Screwin’ wit’ de po’ boy’s head. Penny was his favourite t’ use. Wit’ his mind and den his powers when dey came in earlier dan de others. Sent Penny on missions – so many of dem. Tried to warn him. But he saw it as his family duty. Dat idiot.” Remy took a dep breath, whooshing out as he picked up the spatula to move the chicken around. Make sure it was cooking evenly. “Merde,” he sighed before straightening his shoulders and turning to face Emily to continue. “didn’t find dis out till after he’d run. Bout a month before Penny showed up on de Lebeau door step, His papa sent him in to de interrogation. Not unusual. But de salaud sent him in dere t’ talk to a man dat he wanted Penny to manipulate. Not hard for someone wit’ his brains. Mon amour cried when he told me dis. He sat there, no illusions, mimic or weapons, and de kid spoke to de man. Just spoke, regular conversation, like. Same as you n me right now.” 

It wasn’t hard for Emily to see how hard this was for Remy, as well as able to profile that this was probably the first time he’s ever told anyone this. Having kept the secret for Spencer who he obviously loved. A love that Emily could only dream of having one day close to.

“Penny done spoek fo’ hours. Worked de pauvre homme up so bad, dat he had a heartattack. Dat was what his papa had taught him, dats what dat lifestyle did t’ poor, naif Penny. He could talk a man into dying wit out touchin him.” Remy could feel the surprise and slight fear coming off Emily now as he looked her in the eye. “Dat wasn’t what made Penny run dough. Putain de gosse conviced himself dat dis was what he was meant t’ do. Dat was what he had t’ do. Felt guilty, oui. But forced himself to carry on. Figured it was no worse dan what he had done already Few weeks later. His papa sent Penny on a mission. To Mississippi, t’ get info. Not hard, I met Penny on a mission like dat one. But dat enfoire didn’t tell Penny till he was dere how t’ get de info. He was disguised, shapeshifted into a young femme. Called his Papa up during the meeting dat was happening over dinner. Told his Papa dat de man was getting’ bit too friendly. Spencer was only ten years old. Smart, oui. But still a bebe. De asshole, threatened Penny with de telepath, deir trained mercenary dat used his mutation to destroy people inside to out. Threatened moi and Diana. Had guards on him. He was too scared to disobey. Let de sick perverter take him back t’ his hotel room.” Remy could feel Emily’s worry, concern and fear rising as he told the story. He could feel how scared she was for the man that had obviously wormed his way into her heart like he had a tendency to do with all those that he met without even realising he was doing it. Something about him brought out protective instincts in everyone, the need to protect this man from the horrors of the world even though it was likely he’d seen more that his fair share already.

“Did he…” Emily’s breath hitched unable to finish the sentence, unable to think of the youngest member of the BAU family possibly having met a fate like that at any point in his life, they’d known he’d had a rough childhood, first with Diana, who they’d been under the impression was his mother, but to find out this, this was so much worse than anything she could have imagined. 

“non, Penny mimicked Remy’s charge, threw de pillow in de man’s face and escaped. Showed up on Remy’s door, lated dat night. Only wearing underwear and suit jacket. M’ Papa took him in and we helped him become Spencer Reid.” Remy said softly a small smile in his voice as he checked on the chicken before moving to fix up the accompaniments to the meal.

“So it sounds like you were his friend for a while?” Emily asked, trying to lighten the mood and not bothering to hide her curiosity, “how did you end up married? And from what I saw at the hotel you both obviously love each other very much.” She teased softly, resting an elbow on the counter to lean her head on. 

Remy laughed softly and smiled over his shoulder at her. “Dat be a whole nother story. Oui, Penny is n was m’ best friend. Started out just friends too. Remy got married to amour d’enfance when we were 18. Penny was fourteen den, was Remy’s best man. Had evert’in’ sorted by den. Diana was safe, Penny was safe. So, thought nothin’ could go wrong.” Remy sighed softly.

“Until something did.” Spencer’s voice echoed through the quiet kitchen from the doorway to the hall that lead to the TV room. “Came to see what was taking you so long.” He smiled softly. Walking up to kiss Remy’s cheek. “Emily ask you how we got together?” He asked with a knowing smirk and went to sit at the bar next to Prentiss. “They can be quite nosey, Garcia has been trying to set me up with someone in the counter terrorism unit for months.” He teased and heard Emily’s soft laughs at the fact and Remy’s possessive snort which in turn made Reid smile. 

“So Reid, you want to continue the story then?” She laughed at his interruption. 

“why, Remy talking in third person again?” He asked curiously but no harshness in his voice as he heard Remy make a noise before shooting a half-hearted glare at Reid. Making him smile innocently in return. “Love you, Rems.” He teased. 

Remy sighed in defeat and shot Spencer a smile, “Je t’aime aussie, mon bijou.” He replied before returning to his cooking, but listening to the conversation.

“Well if I heard right, then you were saying about how you married Belle. Belle’s brother Julian objected to the marriage and challenged Remy to a duel, one that had to end in death – by old guild customs Remy had to accept. Remy won, fair and square, but he’d accidentally charged the last knife he threw. The Assassin’s guild, which was where Belle was from, saw it as cheating, they exiled Remy from New Orleans and forbid Belle from following him. At this time I was already studying at Caltech, months off finishing my first PhD as I already had one BA. I left with him and he came to stay with me at my dorm. He stayed for a few months before the asshole decided to go off a do his own thing for a bit. Which of course ended up with him getting in more trouble.” Spencer teased, keeping his tone light because he knew how much guilt Remy felt over what had happened in the period he had left, with Sinister and the Morlocks. “He used to check in with me at least once a week, but about two years into his exploring, I hadn’t heard from him in over a month, so I went looking for him. Tracked him down to Florida – beat up physically and mentally. By then I was at MIT, so I forced him to come back with me. At 16 they were letting me live off campus by myself now. I took a couple weeks off for ‘family emergency,’ which my lecturers understood, having heard that my ‘mother’ was sick. I patched him up and forced him to tell me what had happened. His powers had gone out of control and he’d gone looking for help, but he’d been tricked.” Reid’s voice was soft at this point, looking over at Remy who had kept his back to them as he fixed up the plates for dinner to take into the TV room for everyone to pick at. 

“It took a week, but the bruising started to fade and he started to come back out of his shell, more into the Remy I knew. The one who’d protected me for so long, now I felt like I could return that favour, even a little bit. By the time I was back to studying he seemed better. Still drowning himself in guilt but better than he had been. So when I can back one day and he wasn’t home I panicked. I didn’t see him for two weeks. I called his father and Belle, no one had heard from him. I had no trail to follow this time. Finally I got a call, from a woman who called herself Ororo Monroe. Storm. Telling me that she knew Remy, called him her brother and he had saved her life. He’d saved her and taken her back to the X-men where they’d managed to help her regain her true age. She told me he’d been having nightmares and she’d heard him say my name. So the next day I flew up to New York, to here. Showed up on the front door with a backpack, he was rather surprised to see me.” Spencer smiled and heard the small laugh from Remy, the most emotion he’d shown since Spencer had taken over the story, giving Emily a fuller picture than what he knew Remy would have done. 

“I sat with him in his bed and let him rant, like when he got angry when we were children. He said he missed home, he missed Belle and he missed his family. So I offered him. If all he wanted was a day with Belle I could do that, I could shift if he wanted, I had learnt to mimic Belle from a young age when she had helped me as I was still learning. I was never rather good at hiding the fact that I had a crush on my best friend from when I first met him. I mean look at him.” Spencer laughed motioning over to Remy where he was finally facing him and raised an eyebrow at that sentence. Emily giggling before nodding in agreement to Spencer which made Remy smirk smugly and lift his head almost to preen. 

“don’t you’ll give him ego issues.” Spencer teased as the thief made his way round the bench to wrap an arm around Spencer’s waist and kiss the top of his head, allowing the younger man to rest against him. 

“Don’t have no ego issues, me. Anyway, Penny told me if Remy wanted, he’d be Belle, give me a day. Told him dat he was le ane. Had done lot of t’inking while I’d been away. Knew Penny had had a crush on me once, Belle had teased bout it. Figured out somet’in’ on my jounrey’s. de guilt I felt, not just bout what I’d done den. But I loved Belle, she was mon amour d’enfance. Dat was de problem – Enfance. Childhood. Loved Belle, I did. Just not de same way anymore. She’d told Remy t’ move on when I got banished. Knew she had. Realised, dere was only one person I’d rather move on wit’. So I told Penny, ‘Don’t want Belle, much rather have m’ Penny.’ Kissed him dere.” Remy smirked as he pressed a kiss to Spencer’s head. 

“Didn’t believe him at first, I thought he was making fun of me. The kiss kind of proved it. He stayed in New York when I went back to MIT, but he made regular trips out and we called a lot. Eventually we made it work. He showed up as a surprise on my eighteenth Birthday and whisked me away to Paris for a week. Asked me to marry his then, never answered yes to anything so fast in my life.” Spencer smiled up at the Cajun who lent to kiss his lips softly, leaving Emily grinning like mad that the man she saw as a little brother, the one she worried about so much had someone for him, someone who obviously loved him for every bit of who he is and was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. serious writers block - had the ideas just couldn't write them down. add that to uni and other commitments i haven't really had time. Hopefully i'll make more time this trimester and get more chapters out to you soon. i'll hopefully be working on Salva Prietenul Meu next. i know where i want these stories to end just the details on the middle is a bit sketchy.
> 
> this chapter wasn't beta'd i just really wanted to get it up to you as fast as i could and i had a quick read through and couldn't catch any glaring mistakes, but let me know if you find anything 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter. hopefully it'll be the start to the climax build. 
> 
> let me know what you think  
> Hxo

Spencer sat bolt up in the bed, gasping breaths catching in the back of his throat as he forced himself not to let out a sob. His mind reeling from the nightmare he’d just woken from. He was alone in the bed, luckily he didn’t have to worry about waking Remy as the man had grudgingly had to wake up early this morning for a training session Scott had forced him to go to. Leaving Spencer to sleep, also meant leaving him to the nightmares that had been triggered ever since his return to his family. 

A day had passed since the reveal to Emily, Spencer wasn’t stupid enough to believe that the only thing Remy and Prentiss had spoken about had been the two of them getting together. He knew his fellow profiler had wanted to know about his past, but hadn’t been comfortable asking him. Knowing the trauma she would be asking Reid to relieve would be substantial. 

Reid contemplated hiding in his bed until Remy came back and relying on the older man to act as his blocker between the rest of the world. He scoffs at himself, how does he ever intend to go back to his normal life if he needs to use Remy for everything. They’re an equal partnership, Spencer can’t spend his life being completely dependent on the older Cajun. He sighs softly as he pushed himself out of his bed and goes towards the attached ensuite. Running a hand through his hair that is probably getting too log now and could use a trim. Although, it’s still not as long as Remy’s gets when he just lets it go.

He can’t help but smile as he’s brushing his teeth and sees the note left stuck to the mirror, hoping he’d slept well and with promise of making up for his early rise later. Sometimes, Spencer swears he’s just as in love as he was when he was a kid, crushing on his best friend and then that whirlwind feeling when Remy had told him he’s rather have Spencer than Belle. There was nothing that could ever compete with the way it made his heart feel like it had stopped and took his breath away. Except maybe their wedding, but that had been a private affair with just the two of them in another country, together. Celebrating themselves. That had been one of the best weeks of Spencer’s life. It’s the reason he can be glad about his memory, he won’t ever forget a single moment he’s spent with Remy. It brings light to all the darkness he’s lived through or still has to go through. 

His thoughts take a sobering turn and he takes a deep breath, sighing to himself and splashing water on his face. He knows what’s probably going to happen next, yet, it makes him no less scared. He’s revealed more to the FBI than he ever wanted to. Even if it is just his team, he knows some of this will have to go into the official report, something he could live without ever happening. He was happy here, now he’s so scared they’ll throw him in jail, either for the crimes he’s committed or identity fraud. It may have been over a decade ago now, but he did still kill people once upon a time. Sure, even he admits there needs to be some form of retribution for his crimes – but he can’t face losing his family, losing Remy and everything he’s made for himself since that night when he ran. 

He doesn’t realise he’s started shaking until he’s trying to do the buttons up on his shirt and the action is just not happening any time soon. A huff of anger at himself and how honestly weak he is. Opting to just leave the shirt unbuttoned exposing the undershirt he’s wearing. It’s not really his style, but at this moment in time he really doesn’t care much beyond getting through this day.

He’s walking down the corridors, content on getting himself a coffee when he hears Prentiss’s voice coming from one of the partially closed doors to his left. 

“I know Hotch, but I don’t know if he can do it again. Or if we’ll even get away with it.” She says with a sigh, the one that Spencer knows means she’s worried but prepared to do whatever it takes to finish the case.  
“Remy told me about what happened before, why he ran, I don’t think it’s a good idea to send him back in there. He probably shouldn’t have even been there in the first place.” The determination is peeking out now, the willingness to step up for whatever she feels is right. There’s a moment where obviously Hotch, who’s on the other line says something and Emily lets out a sigh of defeat.   
“I’ll ask him, but even if he does agree, we’ve still got the problem of the new kid. Spencer’s half-brother, the one that can sense his powers.” She sighs, “The fact Spencer’s still fully functioning after being so close to that again, he’s stronger than we give him credit for. I’d be running as far and as fast as I could.” She says, her voice has this hint of pride to it, but also an overwhelming feel of pure protectiveness.   
Spencer hears footsteps and manages to move from in front of the door and shift at the same time, easily shifting into Rogue, who he knows is not home at the moment and was sent out on a mission with some of the other x-men members for an information gathering at another safe house. Prentiss does a small double take at seeing Reid, having seen Rogue around the day before she has no reason to question the woman’s appearance and flashes a small smile before moving off towards the kitchen. Reid smiled slightly back and quickly turns on his heel. Trying to keep his breathing even and not panic as he realises just what conversation he stumbled on.

They want to send him back again, they want him to go back to his family, and he can’t do that. Not again, he barely survived being back there this time. He still hasn’t told Remy everything that happened back there, just the basics. And even when telling him that Spencer had ended up in tears. He really is horrible dealing with his emotions and the fact is that this whole case has been dredging all those long suppressed feelings back. The fact that he can remember the feel of the rifle in his hands as he sat with his sister on a high building waiting for the perfect opportunity. The easy camaraderie they had, the fact she smiled as she helped him line up his first shot, the adrenaline he felt after he hit the target perfectly the first time. He hates his dad with a burning passion, but that doesn’t mean he hates his siblings, he loves them with all his heart – and as much as it pains him to admit it, for a while in the beginning before he started to doubt it all when Remy showed up. He did enjoy his missions and his job. It was something he was good at, something he got praised for and something his siblings and he got to do together. Something that at the end of the day he’s been brought up thinking was okay, and now looking back on it, some days Spencer feels sick to his core that he used to enjoy killing these people, taking their lives from them. Taking away someone’s family, or their first. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do it someone took Remy from him or any of the BAU. Yet, he used to force people to live that way. If he was honest with himself that was one of his biggest fears about being back there. That he would realise that he misses it too much and want to stay. He knew it was wrong, and he hated he did it, but it didn’t stop the adrenaline, the feeling like he finally had power over his life. The power that he had not realised as a child had been taken away from him the moment he was born. Only regaining it fully when he ran to Remy in the end. It confused him sometimes, his feelings hurt too much to understand what he should be doing and what he should be feelings. It’s generally when he sat down with Remy and talked it out. But he didn’t want the man to turn away from him in disgust at knowing that a part of Spencer had enjoyed being a killer. 

Spencer’s so lost in his own mind that he doesn’t realise three things. One that he hasn’t changed back yet, two that he’s still walking down the long corridor that leads eventually to the library rather than going back to the room like he had planned. It’s the third thing however that fixes his ignorance of the first two. Walking towards him is the very man he’s just been thinking about. Remy’s mouth opening for a moment to greet Rogue and welcome her back before his charm caught up with him and he recognised the by now very familiar feel of Spencer. With the slight fuzziness that came with him being in a different body. However, the fuzziness didn’t take away from the fact that immediately Remy could feel the distress reeling through his husband’s mind and the way he was completely caught in his thoughts - unaware of anything around him. Knowing this, Remy reached out and grabbed Spencer’s upper arm before dragging him into the classroom that was empty today thanks to it being a weekend. 

The sudden touch startled Spencer out of his thoughts and into reality once more, where he came back to himself looking right at Remy. Whom was now staring at him with one cocked eyebrow and a slightly exasperated look.

“Hey Rems,” he said softly, only realising when he spoke that it was not his voice that he was hearing from his mouth, but Rogue’s unique southern belle accent. His face twisted in confusions before he relaxed and easily shifted back to his normal body. The brown hair, brown eyed one. 

“Penny, what’s wrong, y’ didn’t even see me comin’,” Remy spoke, taking a step forward to wrap his arms around the younger man who had so obviously trapped himself within the thoughts running through that massive brain. 

Spencer let out a stuttered breath before he wrapped his arms back around Remy and leaned into the slightly taller man’s chest. Taking a few moments to breathe and bring himself out of his mind completely. It would make it easier to tell Remy if he wasn’t thinking about all the implications at the same time. 

“I walked past Emily on my way to the kitchen to get coffee.” He sniffed trying to hold back the emotions that were threatening to overrun him, “she was in one of the rooms and I overheard her conversation. It sounded like she was talking to Hotch. From what I could get, they want to send me back in.” he mumbled, the fact that he rushed it out as quickly as he did and didn’t linger or ramble showed Remy just how nervous and scared by this possibility that Spencer was. Usually if spencer was nervous, you couldn’t shut him up. He would talk for hours at a time calming his own nerves just by reciting facts that he knew in that big head of his. To listen to him to speak so concisely proved that this was beyond nervous. This was Spencer verging on going mute from panic. And that usually meant a major breakdown. Something that while Remy knew would happen eventually, especially with the return of his family in his life, he wanted to hold it off for as long as possible. Panicking while the case wasn’t finished would just cause Spencer to panic more because he would feel a liability.

“hey, cher, mon amour. Dis is gunna be bien. Promise y’. I ain’t gunna let them put y’ back out dere. Y’ done enough. Y’ got dem the info dat dey needed. It costed y’ enough already. Let Remy handle it. Okay?” Remy spoke, his voice low ad soothing. The thick richness of the New Orleans accent washing over Spencer and immediately making him settle against the man in a way no one else had ever been able to achieve. Remy was it for him. He was the only one who understood what happened in Spencer’s mind, so much so that he could be prepared for things even before Spencer himself knew what was happening. He’d resolved himself to never getting to have Remy when he had been younger, always going to have to be the best friend, the brother like figure in the older mutants life. But this, this was everything he ever dreamed of and more. Sometimes he was scared that maybe his dad had caught him and this was just another form of torture. Courtesy of the telepath that worked in their ranks. Showing him what could have been before they made him live what was and is. 

“Thank you Rems.” Spencer said feeling the lean muscles arms wrap tighter around him and guide him into a comfier position on the couch that was kept at the back of the classroom – moving into a position that they both knew would cause Spencer to drift off. The nightmare before had left him rattled. He needed more sleep to be able to function and actually prepare himself for the inevitable talk with both Hotch and the possible higher ups if any of them got wind of the circumstances that had occurred leading up to Spencer’s ‘kidnapping.’

It took ten minutes of Remy softly telling Spencer stories and stroking his hair for the young genius to fall asleep. He stayed for a few more minutes to make sure that his husband would sleep undisturbed before carefully pulling himself away from the octopus that was Spencer asleep. No matter how many people seemed convinced that Spencer hated touching, Remy knew that his Penny was a cuddle slut.

He walked swiftly down the corridor, heading towards the kitchen where Spencer had originally been heading. Already pulling out his phone and sending a few quick messages before he rounded the corner into the main area and saw Emily in the process of fixing herself up some coffee. 

“ah, cher, just de femme, Remy be looking for.” Remy drawled, his accent coming out thicker than usual, sounding almost more relaxed, and to a normal person that would be disarming, but specifically to those who knew him well, they knew just how deadly Remy could be when he ‘relaxed.’

“Hey Remy, what’s up? Where’s Reid?” Emily asked, she didn’t know his relaxation was a defence. Just thinking the man may have more to add from their previous conversation about Spencer’s past.

“I’m bien, merci. However, Remy not here t’ talk nice, cher.” He said, moving forward with flowing motions that out him in between Emily and the door to the kitchen. The only exit she would know about. “Penny be asleep in a classroom, finally got him t’ relax I did after he heard a few t’in’s that got him all riled up.”

“is he okay?” the immediate concern in Emily’s voice earns her a few favours in Remy’s books. But definitely not enough to stop the incoming conversation.

“oui, he be okay now. Mais, we need t’ have a petite discussion, cher.” He hummed. Relaxing his body into an almost seductive stance. Pulling Emily’s eye before she caught herself. But it caught her off guard which was exactly his plan. “y’ see Penny heard y’ talking t’ y’ team on de way to de kitchen dis morning. Shifted himself when de conversation ended so y’ didn’t know he heard.” It made Remy smirk to see the moment that it dawned on Emily that it hadn’t been Rogue she saw. Now it wasn’t that Remy didn’t believe that Emily would have at least stood up for Spencer, especially after their conversation about Spencer’s childhood. But this was about making one thing crystal clear to the agent. Spencer was as much an X-man as he was an FBI agent, and right now as always he was under Remy’s protection and Remy said no more. He wouldn’t let his love, his man get hurt like that again. The cries from hat first nightmare still echoed in the back of his head. He hadn’t heard a nightmare like that in years. “now, Remy know y’ see Penny as family, and y’ all care for him. Appreciate it, y’ look after ‘im when I can’t be dere. But I’m here now, and I lived through dis de first time, when Penny left, and I be dealing with it now dat this has brought up dose bad memories. But t’ hear dat y’ be thinkin’ bout sendin’ him back in dere. Dats were I draw de line. Can get y’ help me, can set y’ up wit team dat will take dem down and gove y’ de evidence dat you need. But dere be one thing dat I will not do Cher, I will not let y’ and y’ fancy badges send m’ boy back into his own damn nightmare. Compris?” Remy could feel himself getting riled up from his defence. He loved Spencer with all his heart. He was truly the only one who ever wanted Remy for everything he was, is and could be, there was never any shame between them. There was nothing on this earth or beyond that could move Remy from Spencer’s side. Especially not if it could hurt his genius.

“yeah,” Emily’s voice was substantially quieter now, her eyes downcast and refusing to meet Remy’s own black and red orbs. “I didn’t want him to go back in anyway, but the higher ups are pushing Hotch to initiate the ‘mutant initiative,’ they’re trying to say that Spencer was hired for specific cases like this and they are going to send him in one way or another.” She sighed and then seemed to pause, “wait did you say you could finish the case?” She asked, finally looking up and her eyes bright with hope. It made Remy soften a bit. Good his woman he could trust with his Penny, she didn’t want to put him in harm’s way. Remy could at least appreciate being forced to do something you would rather not.

“oui, but y’ call M. Hotchner back and tell him dat Remy got dis sorted, dere be no way dat Penny going near dem assholes again.” Remy spoke, a hint of finality in his tone as he turned on his heel and left Emily in the kitchen. He had a few calls to make before Spencer woke up. At which time Remy would commit himself to making sure the light of his life was okay. There would be nothing more important than that. With that in mind Remy pulled out his phone – or rather Spencer’s phone that he had lifted when the boy fell asleep. Smiling to himself as he hit the desired contact and waited for it to ring.  
It took barely three rings before the person on the other end picked up.  
“Spencer, are you okay son? I heard what happened.” The man spoke with power in his voice but obvious concern.  
“Bonjour John. Spencer be sleeping right now, dis is his husband. Wanted t’ ask y’ a few favours.”


End file.
